La Revolucion de las Sombras
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: Una atracción fuerte e innegable que los lleva a conocer su propia historia… años de mentiras, muertes y dolor. Un juego de ajedrez que hace años comenzó a jugarse y no están seguros de ser blancos o negros. - Era lo más hermoso y más triste que había visto en su vida
1. Prologo

_Una atracción fuerte e innegable que los lleva a conocer su propia historia… años de mentiras, muertes y dolor. Un juego de ajedrez que hace años comenzó a jugarse y no están seguros de ser blancos o negros._

_Era lo más hermoso y más triste que había visto en su vida -_

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Prólogo**

_Bosque Dartmoor. Agosto, 1979_

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo miró por encima del hombro para estar seguro de que nadie los acechaba. El bosque era frío a pesar del verano, había oscurecido hacía poco y los arboles tenían un perfil fantasmal contra el cielo turbio y triste, pero no había a la vista nada que temer.

Regulus Arturus Black miró a su compañera. Dorcas Meadowes escrutaba la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su embarazo apenas visible por el abrigo grueso que traía. Su rostro moreno se veía pálido a la luz de las varitas, enmarcado por su cabello largo y castaño medio recogido.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Dorcas mirándolo con sus profundos ojos que parecían negros pero él sabía muy bien que eran de un bonito tono café

Esperamos a alguien – Regulus escuchó su propia voz y no la reconoció, por primera vez tenía ese temblor que producen los nervios, un terror que comenzaba a consumirlo

¿Qué pasa? – la antigua Ravenclaw se volvió hacia él – sabes que me molesta cuando te pones misterioso ¿A quién esperamos?

A mí

La nueva voz la sobresaltó, Dorcas empuñó y apuntó con su varita más rápido que la luz, un hábito que la guerra la había obligado a tomar, apunta primero pregunta después. La recién llegada era una mujer alta, rubia y pálida, su piel parecía irradiar luz propia. Sus ojos eran dos lunas llenas en su rostro.

¿Tú quién eres?

La persona que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo – respondió Regulus

Soy Eneida, pero tú me conoces como el ángel de la noche

Una ráfaga de viento los azotó, levantando un remolino de hojas secas que se alejó dando vueltas sobre su propio eje. En un árbol cercano una lechuza ululó.

Sólo es un cuento… Una leyenda – replicó Dorcas frunciendo el ceño, apretando inconscientemente los brazos alrededor de su vientre

Es real – Regulus la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo, sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros llenos de rabia e impotencia – es la loba blanca

¡No! – sentenció deshaciéndose de su agarre – mi hija no luchará nunca contra _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

Ha hecho un horcrux – dijo Regulus a Eneida – será casi imposible vencerlo

La Orden – balbuceó Dorcas – Dumbledore lo vencerá

Ni Dumbledore, ni la Orden del Fénix podrá vencerlo. Se ha convertido en un verdadero monstruo, fraccionó su alma

Reg… ¿Qué haremos? – susurró ella ahogando un sollozo – nuestra hija… ella ¡Merlín!

Ella crecerá como una hermosa y poderosa bruja – dijo Eneida

¡No puedes saber eso! – exclamó Dorcas, su voz haciendo eco a lo largo del bosque – si es verdad lo que dicen, si de mi hija habla la leyenda ¿Cómo derrotará al Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo acabará con algo indestructible?

No, no lo hará – Eneida la miró con simpatía – ése Señor Oscuro que mencionas es sólo una personificación. Voldemort es sólo un muñeco, un títere que será derrotado por otra persona. El lobo negro y la loba blanca lucharán contra una fuerza mucho más poderosa

Eso no es algo que nos consuele – Regulus miró al ángel de la noche con frialdad – queremos a nuestra hija a salvo

Me aseguraré de eso en la medida de lo posible, es la razón por la que estoy aquí

¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Dorcas

Ustedes tienen roles que cumplir en esta guerra, pero no con su hija, aún no es su tiempo

¿Su tiempo? ¡Faltan dos meses para que nazca! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No me apartaré de ella!

Lo harás – Eneida habló bajo, la compasión brillando en sus ojos plateados – tu hija nacerá el día de la muerte. Tú morirás un mes después a manos de Voldemort

Yo moriré esta noche ¿No es así? – preguntó Regulus. Eneida no respondió

¿Qué? – Dorcas los miró a ambos – ella… será huérfana – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la limpió con impotencia – no va a conocernos Regulus

Lo sé – el menor de los Black metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. No conocer a su hija era atroz pero sospechaba que su niña ni siquiera sabría de ellos y eso era peor - ¿Crees que no lo sé? – añadió

Dorcas miró a Regulus sin poder creerlo.

¿Y no harás nada? – preguntó furiosa

Por supuesto que hare algo – dijo mirándola fijamente – diga lo diga Eneida yo veo al Señor Tenebroso muy real ¡Tú lo sabes, lo has visto! Es un monstruo Dorcas ¡Merlín! Si supieras como dejo a Kretcher. No sé contra qué o contra quién luchará nuestra hija, pero haré lo necesario para que no sea contra él

¿Qué es lo necesario?

Moriré – dijo simplemente logrando que Dorcas guardara silencio – al igual que tú, moriremos haciendo algo por ella

La noche fría y silenciosa los envolvía recordándoles cómo se conocieron. Un pasillo sombrío y solitario en su primera noche como prefectos. Una estúpida regla. Semanas y semanas de ignorarse mutuamente y desprecio silencioso mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, luego vino la ayuda, la sorpresa, la amistad por principios y agradecimiento, las conversaciones nocturnas, los libros recomendados, las escapadas a Hogsmade, las miradas furtivas, la complicidad, el excitante sentimiento de estar haciendo algo prohibido, los besos, las caricias, la separación, la necesidad de estar juntos, la prueba de que se amaban pero eran enemigos, bandos contrarios, entonces mandaron todo a la mierda y ahora estaban allí, cerca del desenlace, con dieciocho años, con una hija por nacer y a la cual no conocerían. La forma más brutal y ruin de llegar al final.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos a cambio de protegerla? – susurró Dorcas abatida, no tenía sentido negarlo. Cuando aceptó ser parte de La Orden sabía que tarde o temprano moriría, además ¿Qué mejor manera de morir que dar la vida por su hija?

Al nacer le darás esto – dijo la mujer extendiendo un pequeño frasco con un líquido negro y espeso – está poción la vinculara con su otra mitad, la dormirá y cuando el lobo negro venga al mundo ella despertará y cumplirán juntos con su misión

Regulus miraba fijamente hacia la oscuridad y cuando habló ya no había nervios ni temor, sólo furia.

¿Y si nace dentro de un mes? ¿Qué pasará entonces? – el pelinegro se giró bruscamente golpeando con su puño cerrado el tronco de un árbol - ¡Mierda! ¡Sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz! Pero sus padres moriremos, ella dormirá quién sabe hasta cuándo y sólo despertará para luchar en otra guerra sin sentido ¡No me jodas!

Dorcas rompió en llanto abrazando con fuerza su vientre. Regulus miró con apatía las gotas de sangre que caían desde su mano hasta el suelo, fundiéndose con la tierra ya húmeda y fría, la ira se había ido, sólo quedaba un profundo vacío.

La niña estará bien – dijo Eneida

Dorcas Meadowes se acercó a Regulus, acarició su rostro y su cabello negro, miró sus ojos grises, llamativos, hermosos ¿Cómo había llegado amarlo tanto?

La dejaremos con Caradoc, él cuidará bien de ella

Regulus asintió. Caradoc no era de su agrado pero sabía que cuidaría bien de su bebé.

Yo le diré a… sé que no me creerá pero confío que cuando llegue el momento me apoye

¿Sirius?

No

Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante en un entendimiento silencioso.

Eneida – llamó Regulus. El ángel de la noche se acercó y colocó una pequeña mano en su hombro

Será una Black, heredará toda tu personalidad pero tendrá el carácter de tu hermano, físicamente será idéntica a su madre y tendrá sus buenos sentimientos. Será una mujer de gran belleza, con buenos amigos. No crecerá con Voldemort pero si con sus consecuencias y eso la llevará con su igual. Su hija será feliz antes de que comience, después no lo sé

Cuídala – dijo Dorcas

Lo haré, y sus amigos lo harán – sentenció antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

**Recommendation Musical: Eyes on fire_ Blue Foundation**


	2. Capítulo 1 En la linde del bosque

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 1: En la linde del bosque**

_En algún lugar de Escocia. 24 de octubre del 2024_

James Sirius Potter exhaló un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos. Una brisa tenue removió su cabello e hizo que varias hojas secas formaran un remolino a su alrededor atrayendo un aroma a tierra mojada que reavivó las emociones que intentaba mantener en el fondo de su pecho.

Recostado en el tronco de un árbol en la linde del bosque prohibido, empuñaba en su mano derecha una botella de whiskey de fuego que había logrado traer desde Hogsmade y en su mano izquierda maniobraba con su varita para atraer los pergaminos que el viento se empeñaba en querer alejar de él.

Miles de imágenes se superponían en su mente, imágenes que quería desterrar de su memoria, pero sabía que no sería posible _¿Cómo había pasado de alardear en los pasillos a preferir la soledad del bosque?_ Por idiota, esa era su única respuesta.

James sabía que no era perfecto, pero no se merecía lo que Mila había hecho _¿En qué momento cambió todo?_ Aún podía escuchar sus palabras, sentir sus caricias, el olor a tierra mojada que desprendían sus manos por estar gran parte de sus ratos libres en el invernadero, la suavidad de su cabello pelirrojo acariciando sus mejillas. Con una maldición abrió los ojos _¡Dos años de su vida a la basura!_ Tomó el último trago del líquido ambarino y estrelló la botella contra una roca _¡Dos jodidos años!_

La luna se reflejaba orgullosa en las tranquilas aguas del lago negro y un poco más allá las torres y torrecillas del castillo parecían extrañamente tétricas en contraste con el firmamento. James observaba el paisaje imperturbable _¿Acaso algo estaba mal con él?_ Simplemente cerró la puerta y se marchó _¿Qué tenía Ethan Bagwell que no tuviera James Potter? ¿Por qué Mila lo hizo?_ La quería pero sabía que jamás podría perdonarla.

_¡Lumus!_ – murmuró iluminando los pergaminos que se esparcían a su alrededor. Esto era otra cosa que no lograba entender, eran los dibujos que había hecho durante años, muchísimos bocetos y en todos estaba la misma chica. No era Mila, ni siquiera una de sus primas. Nunca había reparado en que la dibujaba como un maldito psicópata. Desde el mismo día que la conoció la había cagado, y se arrepentía de todas las estupideces que había dicho pero no podía hacer nada, ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que él existía, _¡Joder! _

_Tiene bonitos ojos_

_¿Quién?- preguntó Mila enarcando una ceja_

_Malfoy_

_Tiene ojos cafés, hay millones de personas con esa tonalidad_

_No es el color, es…_

_Yo los tengo azules – dijo pestañeando coqueta_

_¿Estás celosa? – preguntó James sonriendo_

_No_

No lo entendía _¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en ella? _ Había tenido una hermosa novia y admitía con vergüenza que ni siquiera así ella había salido de su mente. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de buscar explicaciones, era más sencillo culpar a Bagwell, a Mila y a él mismo por ser un cabrón de marca mayor. Harry Potter, su padre, alguna vez le dijo que sus decisiones definirían quién era. James no había decidido ser quién era ahora. Un chico enamorado de una chica que lo había traicionado.

_¡Merlín!_ Era todo tan irracional que tenía que reírse para no llorar, al final reírse de todo era lo que mejor sabía hacer, eso lo mantenía cuerdo, pero por un instante lo había olvidado y bajo sus defensas.

_¡Lilly!_

Estaba ebrio pero aun así cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Una brillante luz azul apareció frente a él, flotando en su incandescencia, burlándose. James se incorporó con brusquedad mirando en todas direcciones, esto no podía suceder, no ahora. La luz desapareció y reapareció a unos metros de distancia y tras ella otra y otra más, toda una hilera que se detenía sobre la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, la única señal de la guerra que se había desatado en aquellos terrenos. Era difícil de creer que en algún momento aquellos pacíficos jardines habían estado llenos de destrucción, sangre y muerte pero James lo había visto, en sus sueños.

_¡Es él Lilly, vete, es él!_

Los hombros del Gryffindor cayeron con resignación, no podía hacer nada contra ellas, las sentía invadir su mente, una espesa oscuridad que nublaba sus sentidos, las voces estaban en su cabeza y no podía callarlas. James podía sentirlo, todo el terror, el miedo y el sufrimiento.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Cayó al suelo haciéndose un ovillo _¿Quién dijo que morir no duele? _Sentía toda la rabia, la traición, el dolor y el miedo que sintió su abuelo, todos esos sentimientos que se mezclaban con los suyos. La certeza de que Harry y Lilly morirían, de que no tendrían tiempo de huir. Un dolor indescriptible, un alma torturada.

El rostro de James se deformó en un grito ahogado, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no podía soportarlo más, con desesperación se llevó una mano al cuello y aferró el dije de su collar, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Sus fuerzas mermaron y la inconsciencia se apoderó de él, no sin antes escuchar un último grito.

_¡Harry!_

**2.**

_Ayúdame - _un susurro en el fondo de su mente _– ¡Por favor!_

Albus Severus Potter abrió los ojos sobresaltado, la habitación en tinieblas lo desconcertó por un momento pero sólo fue un segundo hasta que la voz de su hermano hizo eco en su mente. No era la primera vez que sucedía, de alguna manera que le parecía macabra ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se colocó los zapatos y buscó el mapa del merodeador en su baúl.

_¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas! – _murmuró y con la punta iluminada de su varita buscó en cada pasillo y aula del castillo _¿Dónde demonios se había metido James?_ Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, cuando su hermano caía en esos estados de inconsciencia era muy peligroso que estuviera solo, no se sabía cuánto tiempo estaría así, dónde estaría o con quién, y eso era lo que más preocupaba a James, que alguien aparte de Albus supiera de su extraño problema, incluso el propio Albus lo sabía por accidente.

Era raro que por accidente conociera la realidad de su hermano, con el que había aprendido a convivir a pesar de sus diferencias; y aunque en repetidas ocasiones habían discutido por su hermetismo, también se sentía orgulloso de ser el único en el que James confiaba, y sabía los detalles escalofriantes de su poder. Sabían la verdadera historia, lo bueno y lo malo, porque James podía escucharlo en su cabeza, pero no era un espectáculo bonito de ver.

Albus por fin lo encontró y soltó una maldición mientras salía de la habitación. La sala común de Slytherin oscura y silenciosa lo recibió sin mucha alegría, la cruzó a paso rápido, subió las escaleras de las mazmorras y revisó una vez más el mapa. El anciano Filch estaba en su habitación y su asquerosa gata junto a él por lo que no tuvo problema en cruzar el hall de castillo y salir a los jardines iluminados por la luz de la luna, guardó el mapa en el bolsillo de su pantalón pijama corriendo a través de los terrenos hasta la linde del bosque.

Albus experimentó una vez más ése profundo dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que veía a James en ése estado. Su hermano mayor estaba hecho un ovillo en la tierra húmeda, con ambas manos en la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Su rostro deformado por la agonía.

James… - susurró acuclillándose a su lado, pero él no reaccionó, simplemente su voz fue más firme y Albus logró entender lo que decía

_Colagusano… Colagusano… me traicionó… Peter era mi amigo y me traicionó… Lilly está muerta… Harry, mi bebé _– Albus se sentó a su lado, mirando y escuchando con un nudo en el estómago. Está noche se trataba de su abuelo. James Potter, el hombre que murió tratando de salvar a su familia por culpa de la traición de aquel que creía su amigo. Entendía porque James no quería contarle a nadie, ya su familia había sufrido suficiente.

Albus frunció el ceño al mirar a su alrededor, sacó su varita y atrajo los papeles que se esparcían por todos lados, normalmente estás cosas le sucedían a James cuando su energía decaía y por eso mantenía esa eterna sonrisa en sus labios, la alegría era su arma, pero lo que encontró en aquellos papeles lo confundió. Sabía que James dibujaba, pero nunca había logrado que le mostrara su trabajo, ahora entendía por qué, aunque no tenía sentido. Albus miró a su hermano, la misma posición, la misma expresión en su rostro y murmurando lo mismo hasta que los rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte.

**3.**

Abrió los ojos pero todo era una masa oscura y borrosa, pestañeó hasta que su vista recobró nitidez y reconoció las formas y los contornos. El cielo purpura del amanecer dio vueltas sobre él hasta que decidió incorporarse, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y luego las frotó entre ellas para recuperar el calor que había perdido, estaba exhausto y melancólico, pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

Hola bella durmiente – James dio un respingo, lo que provocó la risa de su hermano. Albus tenía el cabello negro tan desordenado como de costumbre, sus ojos se veían cansados y el pantalón de su pijama estaba manchado de barro seco, James sintió un escalofrió cuando todo regresó como un tráiler a su mente

Lo siento – murmuró pasándose la mano por la cabeza

Albus se frotó los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

Para eso estamos ¿No? – dijo. Ambos hermanos se miraron durante un momento

¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sabes cómo te encontré – respondió el pelinegro mostrándole el mapa del merodeador – lo que también encontré y quiero que me expliques es esto – añadió lanzándole un manojo de pergaminos que cayeron en su regazo. James observó los ojos que le devolvían la mirada desde el papel

No lo sé, siendo honesto no tengo ni puta idea

¿De qué no tienes idea? ¡Es Nix! – su hermano señaló los bocetos mirándolo con suspicacia – dibujas a Nix

Sé que es ella – bufó exasperado – simplemente lo hago ¿Entiendes?

No, no lo entiendo – dijo Albus – ni siquiera te relacionas con ella, o por lo menos eso tengo entendido y además… ¿Qué pasó con Mila?

No quiero hablar sobre eso – murmuró sintiendo un nudo en el estómago

¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Albus con interés, James podía ver en sus ojos la duda, después de todo Mila Spencer había sido parte de sus vidas por dos años - ¿James?

Suspiró con cansancio. Albus y él no eran el tipo de hermanos que estaban juntos siempre pero sí de los que contaban el uno con el otro para lo que fuera, James lo sabía mejor que nadie _¿Qué más daba?_ Dentro de pocas horas todo Hogwarts lo sabría.

Lo mío con Mila termino Al – los ojos azules de su hermano se ampliaron por la sorpresa

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mila… - el pelinegro se detuvo y por un momento su mirada cayó en los dibujos que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos, James sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Albus, pero no lo sacó de su error – lo siento

No importa, las cosas son como son y no tienen remedio

No pienso así, deberías intentar hablar con ella

James negó con la cabeza.

No, es definitivo Al

Bueno – dijo el Slytherin incorporándose – será mejor que regresemos

James asintió y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa.

¿Me cargarás? – preguntó haciendo pucheros, extendiendo los brazos hacia su hermano que soltó una carcajada

Eres un imbécil

James Sirius Potter inició su camino de regreso al castillo para enfrentarse a lo que a partir de ahora sería su mundo, había imaginado tantas veces un futuro con Mila que ahora parecía imposible siquiera pensar en algo diferente, pero lo haría, siempre hay un plan B, aunque nadie quiera usarlo, a veces la vida te deja sin opciones y James tenía que apegarse a las nuevas reglas. Un futuro en el que Mila ya no tenía lugar.

¿Estarás bien? – inquirió Albus cuando llegaron al living del castillo comenzando a desviar sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. James asintió con una sonrisa porque no admitiría ante nadie que su memoria vomitaba cada vez que recordaba a Mila en un aula vacía junto a Ethan

Estaré mejor cuando me coma unos panqueques con miel y me tomé unas dos tazas de café, tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo – eso era verdad, comenzaba a percibir la resaca, pero no movió ni un músculo mientras veía a Albus perderse escaleras abajo

James no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Mila, aunque tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, se la encontraría en los pasillos o en el gran comedor. Tampoco quería responder las inevitables preguntas, no quería dar las explicaciones que todos exigirían aunque nada fuera asunto de ellos. Sólo quedaba ignorar las miradas y murmullos con la sonrisa que siempre estaba en sus labios y en sus ojos, en cada facción de su rostro.

El corazón de James dio un vuelco cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera, no quería ver a nadie, no ahora, pero su cuerpo no respondió, se quedó allí inmóvil, aferrando en su puño izquierdo los pergaminos de los que no se podía desprender cuando Nix Malfoy apareció ante sus ojos, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó cuando la oscura mirada de la chica cayó en él.

Malfoy – saludó involuntariamente, ella lo miró con sorpresa

Buenos días Potter – dijo la Slytherin con su voz clara que James estaba seguro hacía años no dirigía a él

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó cada vez más nervioso _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se largaba? _ Ella enarcó las cejas apretando contra su pecho varios libros. Nix ladeó el rostro estudiándolo detenidamente con sus ojos tan oscuros como el café recién hecho

Bien ¿Y tú? – respondió. No ocultó el escepticismo en su tono

He estado mejor – respondió James revolviéndose el cabello

Nix avanzó varios pasos hacia él pero se detuvo bruscamente. La morena apretó con más fuerza los libros que estaban en sus brazos, su ceño se frunció y apartó la mirada. El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos cuantos segundos.

Yo… he… ¡Nos vemos! – murmuró James. Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona que terminó por confundirlo, y lo miró de nuevo

Seguro – dijo, pero a James le dio la impresión que era más una pregunta. Nix guió sus pasos hacia el gran comedor, su larga cola de caballo bailaba en su espalda mientras James la veía alejarse.

Era verdad que no sabía por qué la dibujaba, aunque no le sorprendía mucho que su inconsciencia estuviera empeñada en hacerlo. Nix Malfoy era hermosa, la Slytherin tenía algo que había llamado poderosamente su atención desde el momento en que la conoció, pero él mismo arruinó su oportunidad de averiguar que era.

James sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar estupideces, decidido siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, se concentraría en sus estudios, en el quidditch, en cualquier cosa que alejara de su mente a Nix Malfoy, pero sobre todo a Mila Spencer.

**Recomendación Musical: How to save a life_ The Fray**


	3. Capítulo 2 Confrontación

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 2: Resentimiento**

_26 de Octubre de 2022_

_Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas por un camino sinuoso iluminado por la luz fantasmagórica de la luna. Sus piernas esquivaban con agilidad piedras sueltas y raíces torcidas que obstaculizaban su carrera, sorteó una rama seca pero igualmente está la hirió, sintió la gota de sangre caliente recorrer su mejilla._

_La seguían, sentía su aterradora presencia, lo escuchaba llevarse todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, el crujido de las ramas, los golpes de sus pies contra la tierra, el murmullo de su capa, y su risa, sus carcajadas desquiciadas._

_¡Vas a ser mía! – gritó con una escalofriante voz chirriante semejante a un cuchillo deslizándose por una superficie de metal - ¡Me dirás todo!_

_Ella no quería decirle nada, su única opción era huir porque si esta bestia la atrapaba les haría daño, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Ella era el medio para que todo terminara. Entonces lo escuchó, el aullido del lobo agitó la noche y el fuego estalló a su alrededor._

Despertó.

**1.**

James Sirius Potter despertó aquella mañana con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo sobre él. Frank LongBotton se rió a carcajadas cuando lo apartó de un manotazo nada amistoso.

Hubieras visto tu cara – dijo entre risas. James le lanzó una almohada que el castaño atajó con pericia

Imbécil – bufó revolviéndose el cabello, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared junto a la puerta y quiso matar a Frank - ¡Son las 7.00 am!

No sé si darte las gracias o un golpe – murmuró Héctor Miles, su compañero de habitación, entre bostezos

Las gracias – dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombros – tenemos clase en una hora

¡Podría haber dormido media hora más! – exclamó James – dormí pésimo anoche

Frank lo miró con ojos pacíficos, típicos de cuando no le importaba una mierda lo que estabas diciendo.

Yo estaba despierto mientras ustedes soñaban con ovejas corriendo por la pradera, no me parecía justo

¡Jax sigue dormido! – Héctor señaló al cuarto ocupante de la habitación que abrazaba la almohada con la sabana hasta el cuello - ¡Despiértalo también!

Si te me acercas Frank, te doy un puñetazo

Pero que agresivos están hoy – dramatizó Frank levantando las maños con cara de pánico, luego agarró sus cosas y se encerró en el baño.

James se dejó caer en la cama frotándose los ojos _¡Iba a matar a Frank! _Era su amigo de toda la vida y lo quería pero a veces podía ser tan molesto como un duendecillo.

Escuchó a sus compañeros vestirse y él mismo también lo hizo poniendo excesiva atención en cada uno de los pasos, concentrándose hasta en el más mínimo detalle, por primera vez consiguió hacerse el nudo de la corbata correctamente.

Vamos – Frank abrió la puerta y salió sin fijarse en si lo estaba siguiendo, pero lo hizo. Pasaron juntos la sala común de Gryffindor ignorando la decena de ojos que siguieron sus pasos y cuando salieron al pasillo James suspiró

Ya todo el colegio sabe que mi relación con Mila terminó – dijo. Hacía dos días de lo ocurrido con la Hufflempuff y aunque ella había tratado de abordarlo en más de una ocasión James se había escabullido más rápido que una snitch.

Frank que cuando se lo contó, se limitó a decir que _''no era el fin del mundo''_ y había seguido tal cual como si Mila jamás hubiera formado parte de sus vidas, lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

Son la comidilla del colegio, lo sabes

James asintió, tenía el tiempo suficiente entre las paredes de aquel castillo como para conocerse la dinámica del chisme que se esparció como la pólvora en el momento en que notaron que Mila volvía a comer en la mesa de Hufflempuff, algo que había dejado de hacer al comenzar su noviazgo.

Entraron al Gran Salón y se encaminaron rápidamente a la mesa de los leones. Hugo, Lilly y Louis desayunaban entre risas y cuando los vieron saludaron agitando ligeramente la mano.

Buenos días Luna – James besó la frente de su hermana menor y se sentó a su lado. Lilly le obsequió una enorme sonrisa

Buenos días Sirius

¿Cómo están chicos? – preguntó Frank sentándose y sirviéndose enseguida un par de tostadas con mermelada de arándanos. Hugo se encogió de hombros

Esperando a que cierto capitán del equipo se ocupe del puñetero horario de entrenamientos

Te preguntó cómo estabas, no que hacías – James entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su primo molesto por su comentario, pero en realidad tenía razón, a finales de noviembre era el primer juego contra Ravenclaw y aún no había fijado sus horas en el campo – tengo que hablar con Lu – suspiró

Si quieres que te lance un _moco-murciélago_ – Louis bebió un sorbo de café y lo miró con sus ojos azules brillando divertidos

James, Lu se está haciendo cargo de la organización del baile – dijo Lilly – está un poco estresada, ayer le gritó a Melania cuando le preguntó por el club de ajedrez, será mejor que le preguntes a Malfoy por el horario.

Los ojos de James sin necesidad de buscar encontraron a Nix Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, conversaba con Lorcan explicándole algo en unos pergaminos que tenían extendidos frente a ellos, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta alta que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Será mejor que vayamos a clase – Frank se colocó de pie atrayendo su atención, James asintió agarrando con fuerza su mochila

El aula de pociones no era la favorita de James. Estrecha y fría, con las paredes manchadas de humedad, en su cabeza la comparaba con una celda de Azkaban, sin embargo, pociones era su materia favorita, por el simple hecho de que era notablemente bueno sin esforzarse demasiado.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio cuando el profesor Dawson entró y dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio. Era un hombre rechoncho y bonachón, con bigotes poblados y ojos claros, siempre llevaba túnicas demasiado largas para su estatura y se jactaba de poder comerse cinco donas a la vez, cosa que James lo había visto haciendo y era impresionante.

Buenos días chicos – saludó a la vez que la puerta de abría y Mila Spencer entró con la mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada. La de James se detuvo

Lo siento profesor, me atrasé porque…

No importa muchacha, siéntese, vamos

Mila buscó un asiento vació y antes de ocuparlo sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de James que la observó incluso después de que el profesor Dawson empezara a explicar la clase. Su ex novia tenía el cabello pelirrojo corto a la altura de los hombros, la piel pálida y bañada de pecas en diferentes tonos de marrón, ese día llevaba túnica por lo que no podía observar sus piernas pero James sabía muy bien que en esa posición la falda le llegaba a medio muslo, lo sabía porque en más de una ocasión se las acarició por debajo de la mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó los ojos de la nuca de Mila, pero sin quererlo se encontró mirando fijamente el perfil de Nix Malfoy que en ése momento mordía la punta de su bolígrafo prestándole atención al profesor Dawson. Se sorprendió, no por primera vez, de que ella utilizara accesorios muggles para las clases, no pergamino y plumas, sino libretas y lápices.

James tomó su carboncillo y encorvándose sobre la mesa fingió tomar notas, el único que sabía en aquella aula lo que en realidad hacía era Frank, sentado a su lado, pero nunca le había cuestionado. James por millonésima vez dibujaba.

Inició con la curva de su nariz respingada, las líneas dieron paso sin problemas a su arco de Cupido en el cual puso especial atención, sus labios eran ligeramente gruesos y para ese dibujo en específico mordían la punta de un bolígrafo, se llevó su tiempo que las sombras, luces y contornos por fin dieran con la forma correcta pero como siempre lo consiguió; continuó con su barbilla y sus pómulos, que eran altos y estilizados, unos rasgos aristocráticos. Sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes, tenía los parpados ligeramente caídos y las pestañas largas y abundantes.

¿James?

Dio un respingo y sus propios ojos encontraron a Mila. Estaba hermosa, aunque su cabello estuviera desordenado y sus mejillas sombreadas por unas profundas ojeras, ella siempre estaba hermosa y James se odio, y la odio a ella.

¿Qué quieres? – Mila dio un paso atrás sorprendida por el desprecio que impregnó sus palabras _¿Qué esperaba? Flores y corazones, después de hacer lo que hizo_

Yo quería disculparme, de verdad siento todo lo que pasó – tartamudeó nerviosa. James enarcó las cejas sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, miró a su alrededor notando que el aula estaba vacía, la clase había terminado y él no lo había notado, pero eso le sucedía a menudo, Mila lo sabía y por eso lo había abordado allí

¿Qué sientes Mila? – susurró - ¿Por qué te disculpas? – levantó la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa, levantando cada dedo mientras enumeraba – por engañarme, por acostarte con Ethan quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, por burlarte de mí – una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la Hufflempuff y en lugar de aplacar la furia de James, la incrementó

Estás siendo cruel James

¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¡No seas hipócrita! – exclamó colocándose de pie, golpeando con las palmas los pergaminos frente a él

¡Esto también es tu culpa! – murmuró Mila a su vez con los ojos encendidos, rabiosos

¿Mi culpa? – repitió demasiado incrédulo para añadir algo mas

¿Sabes por qué te invite a salir James? – inquirió la pelirroja, pero no esperó una respuesta – estaba convencida que cuando mirabas en mi dirección en el Gran Comedor me observabas ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta después, con el tiempo? No me miras a mi James, tu mirada siempre pasa más allá de la mesa de Hufflempuff ¿Sabes a quién miras mientras desayunas, almuerzas y cenas? ¿Sabes a quién observas en clases y buscas en los jardines? ¡Aunque estuviera sentada a tu lado lo hacías! - Mila guardó silencio, limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró fijamente golpeando con su dedo índice el pergamino entre ambos. El corazón de James se detuvo – siempre, siempre es Nix Malfoy

No – susurró desconcertado – eso no es verdad

Lo es – afirmó Mila con tristeza – descubrí tus dibujos hace unos meses, son tan nítidos, tan detallados, pones tu corazón en esos dibujos James

¡Eso no es verdad! – repitió – ella ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de estos dibujos ¡No la trató! ¡Por Merlín, ni siquiera sé por qué la dibujo!

La puerta del aula se abrió sorprendiéndolos a ambos. El corazón de James comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra su caja torácica dejándolo sin aliento.

Lo siento, es que olvide mis anotaciones – dijo Nix Malfoy luciendo incomoda

¡Vaya! Parece que la llamamos con el pensamiento ¿No James? - la voz de Mila sonó distante, un eco en el recuerdo lucido y brillante que invadió su mente

_Tiene bonitos ojos – dijo_

_¿Quién? – preguntó Mila enarcando las cejas_

_Malfoy – respondió viendo cómo se alejaba la morena_

_Tiene ojos cafés James, hay millones de personas con esa tonalidad_

_No es el color, es…_

_Yo los tengo azules – dijo pestañeando coqueta, él soltó una carcajada_

_¿Estás celosa?_

_No _

Si es verdad que no los ha visto deberías mostrárselos, son muy buenos – añadió Mila con frialdad, desafiándolo, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo y en ése momento quiso desaparecer

No la metas en esto – dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja

Disculpen – la Slytherin se acercó, James escuchó cada uno de sus pasos - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? – no respondió, ya era suficiente con que fuera testigo de algo que no era su problema, pero en lo que al parecer tenía todo que ver

No justifiques lo que hiciste con esto – le dijo James a Mila pasándose la mano por el cabello evitando sus ojos porque notó que mirarla le hacía daño – no puedes comparar unos simples dibujos con lo que me hiciste

¡Te dije que lo sentía! – exclamó Mila con los ojos inundados de lágrimas – no podía seguir compartiéndote, y Ethan… Ethan sólo es mío

¡No me compartías con nadie! te quería Mila, de verdad lo hacía

Ese es el problema James – dijo Mila – sólo me querías - señaló a la chica parada a su lado, Nix seguía allí clavada mirándolo fijamente – la dibujas, la dibujabas a ella siendo mi novio - _¡Lo que le faltaba, que Malfoy supiera de los malditos dibujos!_

¿Qué? – murmuró la morena, James escuchó cada nota de su desconcierto

Me enamore de Ethan y de verdad lo siento James

Espero que seas feliz – Mila asintió despacio, se giró dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo y miró a Nix

Es un gran chico – susurró antes de marcharse.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas. James podía escuchar la respiración de la Slytherin, sentía su presencia pero no la miraba, tenía los ojos tercamente fijos en su puño cerrado sobre el dibujo en el que Nix ya había reparado.

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó por fin ella, pero James se negó a mirarla. No tenía una explicación que darle, no tenía una explicación ni siquiera para sí mismo. Sacó de su mochila una carpeta con los que había hecho aquella semana y también los dejo sobre la mesa

Puedes quedártelos – dijo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida – tengo más.

**2.**

Era ella, definitivamente era ella. Nix Malfoy se veía en cada línea, cada sombra y cada punto que conformaban aquellos dibujos. Su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, sus ojos. Había muchos bocetos de sus ojos tal y como los veía cada mañana en el espejo. Ella en el gran comedor riendo, en la biblioteca leyendo, en los jardines tomando el sol. Cada dibujo con un detalle impresionante, cada curva, cada movimiento, luz y sombra, a color y con carboncillo. Eran hermosos, impresionantes, pero le desconcertaba las iníciales que firmaban cada uno de ellos porque jamás hubiese imaginado que James Sirius Potter le prestara tanta atención _¿Por qué colocaba tanto empeño en dibujarla?_

Los pasos del Gryffindor hacía rato que se habían desvanecido, estaba sola en aquella aula sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña, más fuera de sí misma _¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _Desde hacía mucho tiempo el hermano mayor de Albus era sólo eso para ella, una constante sin contornos en su vida, pero ahora con esos dibujos en las manos se llenaba de color en su memoria, resurgiendo de las cenizas de sus recuerdos.

Nix Malfoy guardó bruscamente la carpeta en su mochila, furiosa consigo misma, con el vació que consumía su estómago, le repugnaba su debilidad, las emociones mil veces enterradas de una niña de once años. Unos sentimientos que desarrollo en unas horas, pero que tardó años en enterrar y que ahora explotaban en su pecho como malditos fuegos artificiales.

Salió de las mazmorras con rapidez, acostumbrada después de seis años a caminar por aquellos pasillos fríos y húmedos, sus pasos eran agiles y pronto estuvo en la puerta del aula de transformaciones, con los ojos de la directora McGonagall fijos en ella.

Llega tarde Señorita Malfoy – dijo la mujer enarcando ambas cejas. Nix sintió cada par de ojos de sus compañeros en ella, se sentía incomoda siendo el centro de atención, pero de cierta manera estaba acostumbrada, así que mantuvo su expresión imperturbable – muy extraño viniendo de usted

Lo siento – se disculpó sacando el pergamino de su mochila – fui a buscar la redacción, la había olvidado

Las cejas de McGonagall casi tocaron su cabello, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara y Nix lo hizo sin mirar alrededor, caminó hasta sentarse junto a Loran, y también la miró con una ceja enarcada.

¿Qué? – murmuró de mal humor colocando sobre la mesa su libreta, asegurándose de que su mejor amigo no notara la carpeta que la estaba trastornando tanto.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – bufó Loran que miró al frente sin esperar respuesta, conociéndola lo suficiente para saber que no obtendría ninguna y Nix lo agradeció.

Nix hizo un barrido rápido con la mirada y encontró el motivo de su búsqueda sentado varios asientos detrás de ella, aparentemente prestando atención a la clase _¿Qué pretendía ese imbécil al darle esos dibujos? ¿Creía que sería suficiente? _Nix frunció el ceño _¿Suficiente de qué? ¿De qué? ¡Por Merlín! __Se pasó ambas manos por _el rostro frustrada, y se esforzó por también mirar a la profesora aunque no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada.

Lo más cercano a una conversación que habían tenido desde que se conocieron había sido su extraño encuentro hacía dos días, y eso había sido casi una broma. Se había dado cuenta esa misma tarde cuando escuchó los rumores de que había sido inmediatamente después de su ruptura con Spencer, que esos ojos castaños llenos de melancolía se debían a la pelirroja de Hufflempuff. Su corazón se había deprimido, enfurecido y al mismo tiempo aliviado al darse cuenta de esos detalles.

Nix concéntrate – dijo Loran al notar que ella estaba perdida mientras todos los demás imitaban los movimientos de la profesora

Si, lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – dijo mirando las manos de su amigo, obligándose a prestar atención y dejar de pensar tonterías que no la llevaban a ninguna parte

Bueno… descarga algo de responsabilidad en Weasley, si no me graduare junto a una chica con las neuronas secas

Nix sonrió al lograr que su mesa se transformara, aunque todavía tenía patas de madera, le enarcó una ceja a Loran que bufó.

Eso no sucederá cariño – rió – además Lucy tiene también sus responsabilidades, hemos sido cuidadosas al planificar las tareas de cada una

¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin Señorita Malfoy! – dijo McGonagall a su lado, sorprendiéndola – estoy segura que si fuera estado atenta a la clase hubiera logrado una muy buena transformación

Profesora – murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas. Loran rió por lo bajo cuando la directora continuó su recorrido por entre los estudiantes. Movió de nuevo su varita y la mesa volvió a su lugar. Nix mirándolo con una sonrisa le hizo un gesto con las manos para que él lo intentara.

Loran Zabini entrecerró sus ojos negros y se cruzó de brazos, tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y su piel morena parecía que brillaba bajo la luz tímida de los rayos solares que se colaban por las ventanas. Nix sabía que su mejor amigo era atractivo, había notado las miradas indiscretas que atraía en donde sea que entrara, pero para ella Loran era casi un hermano, lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, sus familias eran muy unidas y cuando entraron a Hogwarts esa amistad se solidificó como un muro.

¿Te había dicho antes lo asquerosamente arrogante que eres? – inquirió Loran

Si, dices que soy vanidosa, prepotente, egoísta y ambiciosa – Nix se encogió de hombros – también me has dicho que soy estúpidamente noble, audaz y tierna, lo que es incongruente, así que no presto mucha atención a la descripción que tienes de mí

Eres todas esas cosas y más – dijo el moreno mirando la mesa nuevamente – Eres una incongruencia de la naturaleza

Gracias – dijo con ironía

Cuando salieron de la clase fueron directamente al Gran Comedor. Nix no se había permitido pensar más en lo sucedido desechando rápidamente cualquier idea que medio se mostrara en su mente con respecto a James Potter, que tenía que mantenerse donde había estado desde hacía un par de años, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

¡Contigo quería hablar! – exclamó Elaiza Nott mirándola agudamente cuando se sentó a su lado. Nix frunció el ceño sirviéndose un trozo de pastel de carne

¿De qué? esta mañana no me dijiste nada

Esta mañana tu tampoco me dijiste nada y tuve que enterarme por los cuchicheos de unas chicas en el baño

Elaiza la miró expectante, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y unos mechones rebeldes y ondulados se escapaban cayendo alrededor de su rostro enmarcando sus hermosos ojos castaños brillantes, tenía el rostro níveo y angelical de una muñeca de porcelana aunque su personalidad era totalmente lo opuesto.

Nix pestañeo confundida.

¿Qué?

¡Iras al baile con Héctor Miles! – exclamó fulminándola con la mirada

Scorpius que estaba sentado frente a ellas se ahogó con el zumo de mora que bebía en ése momento, Albus le golpeó la espalda mirándola fijamente y la cuchara de Lorcan quedo a medio camino de su boca.

¡Oh eso! – murmuró repentinamente avergonzada. Loran estalló en carcajadas

¿La princesa de Slytherin va al baile con un Gryffindor? – se burló

¡Cállate! – espetó Nix golpeándole el hombro a Loran con el puño, logrando que el moreno riera con más fuerza

Un Gryffindor que está como quiere – añadió Elaiza – así que cállate Loran

¡Oh Merlín! – Scorpius se masajeó las sienes, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de exasperación en la boca – a mamá le dará un infarto

Nix rodó los ojos.

No voy a ir con uno de esos bichos explosivos del profesor Hagrid – dijo – voy con una persona

Un Gryffindor – replicó Albus ganándose una mueca de desagrado por parte de Nix

¡Soy amiga de Lucy, ella es una Gryffindor!

La mitad de mi familia pertenece a esa casa, pero ése no es el punto – replicó Albus

Esto es diferente - Loran tomó su mano y la miró con expresión de alarma - ¡Te aparearas con el enemigo!

¡Oh Merlín! - Elaiza fingió una arcada – no había pensado en eso

¡No voy a aparearme con nadie! – exclamó atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de casa, algunos rieron, otros la miraron como si estuviera loca – pero si ése fuese el caso, acabas de decir que esta bueno – acusó señalando con desaprobación a Elaiza

Y lo está – asintió la castaña – pero una cosa es admirar el paisaje y otra muy distinta es que un león se te meta entre las piernas

Demasiado gráfico – murmuró Scorpius

Sólo acepté ir con él al baile – gruñó fastidiada de aquella conversación

Ese es el primer paso – dijo Lorcan

¡Tú también! – se quejó, Lorcan sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – de cualquier manera, es problema mío con quien salgo

Claro – asintió Loran – pero por principios un Slytherin no gusta, sale y mucho menos se acuesta con un Gryffindor

Estupideces – murmuró recordando repentinamente los dibujos que aún seguían en su mochila, buscó en la mesa de los leones y se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos castaños de James Sirius Potter observándola fijamente

Ve y díselo a los imbéciles que nos han fastidiado desde que pisamos Hogwarts – dijo Scorpius. Nix frunció el ceño apartando la mirada del Gryffindor

Héctor no es uno de ellos

No – estuvo de acuerdo su hermano. Scorpius la miró con sus imposibles ojos grises – pero sigue siendo un Gryffindor… y tú la hija de un mortifago.

**Recomendación Musical: Say you won't let go_ James Arthur**


	4. Capítulo 3 Noche sin luna

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 3: Una noche sin luna**

_26 de Octubre del 2022 (Tarde)_

Nix no era una chica que creyese en las casualidades, todo tenía una razón de ser. Estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, pero había visto y vivido lo suficiente como para tener constancia de eso. Muchas veces había analizado su propia vida, y cada acontecimiento derivaba en otro sin el cual no estaría donde estaba ahora, no podía creer que sólo fuera mera casualidad, ser una huérfana cualquiera a la que una familia cualquiera adoptó, no cuando esa familia le había dado todo y convertido en la mujer que era ahora.

Sin embargo, allí estaba acostada viendo el dosel de su cama y escuchando los sonidos lejanos del lago, deseando que sus certezas fueran menos intensas y su personalidad menos curiosa e indagadora _¡Maldición! _Por un momento había estado segura de tirar los putos dibujos a la basura y continuar con su vida, pero a medida que el día pasó su determinación se había esfumado. Durante horas había contenido el impulso de ir tras James Sirius Potter y averiguar las razones que lo llevaron a hacer tantos dibujos. Eran simplemente preciosos, tan detallados, como si todos estos años ella hubiese posado para él ¡_Eso no era así!_ No podía estar más alejado el uno del otro, o por lo menos eso había creído Nix.

Tenía ganas de correr y buscarlo donde fuera, gritarle y golpearlo por atreverse a inmiscuirse de nuevo en su cabeza, pero la detenía el mismo sentimiento que varios años atrás la motivó a entablar una conversación con él en aquel vagón del tren; un martilleó apresurado de su corazón, como si hubiese corrido una distancia muy larga. En aquel momento había sido emocionante ver esos ojos castaños, ahora el simple recuerdo le producía terror.

James Sirius Potter no era como cualquier chico, lo había sabido siempre, de alguna manera sabía que en un momento de su vida él interpretaría un papel importante. No sabía cómo ni por qué, simplemente lo sabía, también sabía que ése momento estaba cerca y no estaba segura de estar lista. Se colocó de pie decidiendo que si se quedaba allí terminaría por volverse loca ¿_Acaso importaba lo que ella pensara? ¿A su destino le importaría que ella no quisiera por nada del mundo volver a tenerlo cerca_?

**1.**

¡Lucy! ¡Mi querida y adorada prima! – exclamó al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor y verla sentada junto a la ventana, la mesa estaba atiborrada de pergaminos que la chica revisaba haciendo anotaciones frenéticas en una pequeña libreta

No, de antemano – dijo sin mirarlo cuando se sentó frente a ella. James se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido

¿Qué idea tienes de mí? ¿No puedo saludarte sin más?

Dudo que esto sea por mera cortesía – Lucy apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, ahora si con los ojos chocolates fijos en él - ¿Qué es lo que quieres querido y adorado primo? – preguntó haciendo una pobre imitación de él.

James sonrió apoyando la barbilla en su mano, ladeando ligeramente el rostro. Su prima enarcó las cejas.

Hablar sobre el horario de entrenamientos

Lucy suspiró.

De eso se está encargando Nix – dijo incorporándose para seguir ojeando los pergaminos en los que había estado concentrada, dándole a entender que era lo único que tenía que decir sobre el tema.

James se revolvió el cabello incómodo. Allí estaba ese nombre de nuevo, lo había escuchado más en los últimos dos días que en los seis años desde que la conocía, y de verdad quería que todo volviera a su cauce natural, donde él la dibujaba por el simple hecho de que le gustaba hacerlo y nadie se lo echaba en cara, ni lo hacían sentir incomodo por mencionarla, pero eso no sucedería porque ella ya sabía de los dibujos y tarde o temprano vendría por una explicación.

¿No puedes hacer una excepción conmigo? – inquirió, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, pero valía la pena intentarlo

No James, lo siento – Lucy apartó un mechón de cabello naranja que caía sobre su rostro y lo miró – me estoy haciendo cargo de la logística del baile y es más complicado de lo que pensé

Me lo imagino, pero de verdad estoy seguro de que agilizaríamos las cosas si tú hablaras con ella – insistió escuchando en su tono la súplica subyacente, pero Lucy no tuvo compasión

Hasta donde sé los únicos que faltan son ustedes, probablemente esté esperando que te acerques para hablarlo – dijo Lucy – tranquilo, Nix no muerde

¿Estás segura? – preguntó en broma. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y varios chicos de primero entraron hablando y riendo entre ellos, James los vio hasta que desaparecieron escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones, su mente vagando por una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace años, pero que nunca se había atrevido. Hasta ahora - ¿Por qué aún eres su amiga?

¿Disculpa? – inquirió Lucy con las cejas enarcadas

De Malfoy – aclaró sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago - ¿Por qué eres amiga de Nix?

¿Por qué no lo sería? – Lucy se encogió de hombros – Nix es una gran chica

Sé que es una gran chica – bufó – están en casas diferentes

Al único que le importó que estuviésemos en casas diferentes fue a ti

Así que lo sabes – suspiró James – nunca me dijiste nada

¿Qué querías que te dijera? – Lucy apartó la mirada de sus pergaminos y clavó sus brillantes ojos chocolates en él – yo también pensaba como tú en ese momento, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza lo que tú hiciste, heriste sus sentimientos

James sintió como si una bludger se estrelló contra su pecho

¿Sentimientos? – repitió. Lucy enarcó una ceja

¿Qué fueras sentido tú si te fueran despreciado sólo por tener un apellido y pertenecer a cierta casa?

¿Le hice daño? – inquirió, pero ya sabía la respuesta, la había leído en los ojos de Nix Malfoy aquella noche aunque en ése momento no sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, ahora el simple recuerdo le revolvía el estómago

_¡Corre!_

¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja inclinándose hacia adelante – estás pálido James

Estoy bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – era un absoluto imbécil ¿No?

_¡Estaremos contigo!_

¿Eras? – inquirió su prima sonriendo, James la imitó, aunque sabía que no la engañaba. Lucy siempre había sido suspicaz

Era, ahora soy un súper sexy de séptimo - bromeó sintiéndose mareado. Lucy frunció el ceño, pero le siguió el juego soltando una risita

Sigues siendo un imbécil, sólo que de otro tipo

Supongo – murmuró – ahora si me disculpas prima hermosa voy a ver dónde demonios está metido Frank

_¡Están muertos!_

James se colocó de pie y se apresuró a salir sintiendo los ojos de su prima clavados en la espalda. Los oblicuos rayos solares del atardecer iluminaban el solitario pasillo, las sombras en los contornos de su visión lo hicieron estremecer, pero poco a poco las voces se acallaron hasta que sólo fueron un zumbido en su mente. El castaño colocó ambas manos en la pared y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, no tenía motivos para sentirse tan mal al respecto, pero lo hacía, y sus muros mentales habían sido demolidos por el impacto potente del remordimiento _¿Por qué me afecta tanto?_ Habían pasado siete años, ya no importaba.

_¡Claro que importa!_

Hay estaba esa voz que no tenía nada que ver con las otras, esa que le recordaba lo plasta de mierda que era.

**2\. **

Frank LongBotton miraba el atardecer apoyado en la cornisa de la ventana del segundo piso. El cielo se coloreaba de un hermoso tono nacarado y las nubes parecían algodón de azúcar moviéndose lentamente a favor del viento, incluso podía ver parte del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se pintaban de amarillo y rojo a medida que el otoño avanzaba.

Sus ojos verdes se extasiaron con el paisaje por largo tiempo, desde que podía recordar le había gustado sentarse en la terraza de su apartamento sobre el caldero chorreante y ver como el atardecer caía sobre Londres reflejándose en los altos edificios, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con el espectáculo de los últimos rayos solares incendiando el tranquilo lago que no era negro en esos efímeros minutos.

Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo James apoyándose en el otro extremo de la ventana, se removió el cabello sin dejar de mirarlo, Frank enarcó una ceja

Bueno soy bastante predecible a esta hora del día.

James se encogió de hombros, no dijo nada, se limitó a observar los jardines y Frank esperó. No era primera vez que algo así sucedía, tenía los diecisiete años de su vida siendo amigo de James y lo conocía lo suficiente como para deducir que algo pasaba, siendo obvio, se arriesgaba a creer que se trataba de Mila Spencer, después de todo era en lo único que James había pensado en los últimos días.

Dibujo a Nix – dijo finalmente logrando sorprender a Frank, lo miró sin tratar de disimular su asombro, no por el hecho de que no lo supiera, lo había sabido siempre, pero James lo estaba admitiendo en voz alta

Oh – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. James metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón incomodo

En la mañana hablé con Mila – Frank frunció el ceño reprimiendo un bufido, ya el tema de la Hufflempuff lo tenía aburrido, sabía que aún era reciente, pero Mila Spencer no se merecía ni siquiera los pensamientos de su amigo, no después de traicionarlo como lo hizo – me echó en cara que me compartía con Nix

Creo que me he perdido de algo – Frank inclinó su cuerpo hacía James, dándole toda su atención - ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con lo que hizo Mila? – preguntó confundido.

James dibujaba frecuentemente a la Slytherin, pero era bien conocida su total y absoluta indiferencia mutua a pesar del hecho de que sus hermanos eran mejores amigos. Frank se hacía una idea del porqué, pero eso no venía a cuento; James ni siquiera había mencionado nunca a la chica, por lo menos hasta este momento.

¿Desde cuándo la dibujo? – inquirió su amigo de vuelta, sus ojos parecían perturbados, Frank notó lo mucho que esto lo estaba afectando y cuando pensó en la respuesta él mismo comenzó a extrañarse

Desde que la conocimos – murmuró. James asintió removiéndose el cabello y desordenándolo aún más si eso era posible

¿Y te parece normal?

No

Eso pensé

Supongo que se debe a que te gustan las cosas hermosas – dijo Frank apretando el hombro de su amigo, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza – y sin duda Malfoy es una chica hermosa

No es sólo eso – susurró James mirando repentinamente al final del pasillo, la palidez invadió su rostro y se rascó con nerviosismo las sienes – puedo escucharla Frank

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó, pero era demasiado tarde, ya James corría pasillo abajo.

**3.**

Albus clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en Frank LongBotton cuando el castaño entró al Gran Comedor. Estaba solo, lo que le extrañó _¿Dónde estaba James?_ Normalmente estos eran uña y mugre, sobre todo a esa hora, cuando ya estaban listos para volver cada quien a su sala común. A su alrededor todos cenaban tranquilamente, incluso Mila Spencer, la pelirroja sonreía a una chica sentada a su lado que gesticulaba mucho con las manos mientras hablaba.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Elaiza. Albus frunció el ceño

¿Por qué?

Porque tienes cara de que te pasa algo – la castaña se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca y lo masticó sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Eres rarita – bufó – no, no me pasa nada

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

Y McGonagall me perdonará el no haber hecho la redacción

Yo tampoco la he hecho – Elaiza se encogió de hombros – me tocará hacerla esta noche – suspiró

Yo me refería…

Sé a lo que te referías – Elaiza puso los ojos en blanco – pero cuando dijiste así recordé que tengo que hacerla

Has estado callado hoy – dijo Scorpius ignorando a la chica, mirando a Albus con las cejas enarcadas

Supongo que no he estado de humor

Aprovechando que Nix no está – intervino Loran - ¿Qué haremos para su cumpleaños?

Nada – Lorcan rodó su asiento más cerca de sus amigos, Elaiza lo miró con el ceño fruncido

¿Dónde te habías metido? – le inquirió

Estaba con Lyssander – el gemelo le besó la mejilla sonriendo – Nix me dijo que sólo quiere pasarla bien en el baile, además ira con Héctor Miles

No me lo recuerdes – gruñó Scorpius

¿No es raro? – dijo Albus – que Nix haya aceptado la invitación de Miles

No lo sé – Loran se removió el cabello negro – ella me habla a menudo de él, suelen compartir las clases de Herbología

No es tan importante – Lorcan miró hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde gran parte de su familia estaba sentada y el mismo Héctor Miles cenaba conversando con Jax y Frank – como ella misma dijo, no es como si se fuera a casar con él

¿Si te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí, no? – murmuró Scorpius – no es porqué sean Gryffindor y Slytherin, el punto es ella, una Malfoy saliendo con un Gryffindor

Casi tan escandaloso como que un Potter y el hijo de Luna Lovegood sean amigos de descendientes de mortifagos – dijo Elaiza

Bueno por lo menos no es con tu hermano, eso sí sería épico – Loran se echó a reír

Albus se ahogó con su propia saliva.

No es como si fuera posible

Posible es – Lorcan miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona – probable es lo que no es

Eres un cerebrito – Elaiza besó a su novio en los labios y mientras los abucheaban Albus no pudo evitar recordar los dibujos que vio en el bosque prohibido, ni una historia que le sacó a Nix hace varios años atrás

_Fuimos amigos por unas horas, hasta que el mundo nos recordó quien era él y quién era yo_

Albus suspiró _¿De verdad era tan improbable?_

**4.**

Los pasos de Nix Malfoy eran rápidos y coordinados, se dirigía directamente a la puerta que conectaba al castillo con los jardines. Mientras la observaba, las manos de James comenzaron a sudar y la garganta se le secó, estaba nervioso y asustado, en éste pasillo volvió a ser el niño de once años que no podía apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos cafés de la niña que encontró en el vagón del tren.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando decidió seguirla, no es que lo fuera pensado, fue un impulso, el instinto que siempre tomaba el control cuando se trataba de la Slytherin.

La noche había caído ya, una noche sin luna fría y silenciosa, una brisa ligera barría la hierba baja y traía consigo algunas hojas secas que bailaban alrededor de sus pies. De repente Nix se detuvo, giró, sus miradas se encontraron y James se quedó sin aliento por la imagen.

Sólo los separaban un par de metros, la varita de Nix estaba encendida formando un halo de luz grisácea a su alrededor. El viento agitaba su cabello en todas direcciones, estaba quieta, las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. _Era lo más hermoso y lo más triste que había visto en su vida. _

_No le importa, no importa._

Una vez más se dejó llevar por su instinto, corrió la distancia que los separaba estrellándose contra ella, abrazándola por la cintura y manteniéndola contra su pecho, los sollozos estremecieron el cuerpo de la Slytherin que se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. James aspiró el aroma a lluvia y frescura que ella desprendía, y también comenzó a llorar. En el fondo de su mente racional se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero su parte irracional y mucho más fuerte sólo pensaba en una cosa. _Hogar. _Por fin estaba en su hogar.

La apretó más contra él queriendo fundirse con ella, aferrarla y no dejarla ir jamás. Sabía que era absurdo, que cuando se soltaran volverían a ser Malfoy y Potter, dos extraños en la inmensidad del castillo y por eso quería alargar este momento lo más que pudiera. _¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía ligero, completo ¿Cómo es que no había notado que la necesitaba tanto? Ella siempre había estado allí, al alcance de su mano. _Su tacto, su cuerpo, cada curva que se apretaba contra él lo hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz del planeta_. Por fin estaban el uno con el otro, por fin estaban juntos. Completos._ Por fin serian uno sólo.

El hechizo se rompió demasiado pronto. Los gritos comenzaron a llenar sus oídos haciéndolos estremecer. Se separaron mirándose fijamente en un entendimiento mutuo aunque ninguno supo que habían comprendido. Corrieron al castillo. Los gritos eran agudos y aterrorizados. Cuando James y Nix entraron al hall, todos los chicos y los profesores que estaban en el gran comedor se apiñaban del otro lado y en el centro dos niñas se estremecían abrazadas en el piso, aún gritaban débilmente, sus rostros magullados y rastros de sangre en algunos sitios.

Neville LongBotton fue el primero en aproximarse, se arrodilló junto a ellas tratando de consolarlas, pero las niñas parecían no querer moverse.

¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó, una se encogió aún más, la otra con una mano temblorosa señaló hacía el techo con los ojos desorbitados de terror. Cada persona siguió la dirección de su pequeño dedo.

James apretó la mano de Nix cuando lo vio, y ella a su vez se acercó a él mirando con terror la masa oscura que se cernía sobre ellos, una nube de oscuridad que se arremolinaba violentamente, se apretaba y se extendía en su forma incorpórea, y de repente se desvaneció, desapareció frente a sus ojos.

El Gryffindor sintió el miedo enroscándose en su estómago como una serpiente inquieta. James reconoció esa oscuridad, conocía ese olor dulzón y putrefacto que desprendía. Lo sentía a menudo sobre él, la veía cada vez que las voces inundaban su mente.


	5. Capítulo 4 Interrogatorio

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola! Espero que les esté yendo súper bien y les guste éste capítulo. Es bastante largo, estoy incluyendo poco a poco las distintas historias que quiero entrelazar en el fic y eso hará lo capítulos cada vez más extensos. Este tiene 14 hojas de Word, así que mi pregunta es ¿Les parece que sean tan largos? O prefieren algo más corto y de fácil digestión ¿? Como habrán notado voy por días, y me gusta incorporar los puntos de vista y diferentes perspectivas de los personajes, por favor me gustaría saber su opinión, después de todo son ustedes a quien dirijo la historia.

Otra cosilla que me parece importante decir. Este fic va a tener escenas bastante explicitas tanto de sexo como de violencia. Me gustan las historias que tratan sobre temas reales y no tan sólo del amor entre los protagonistas, cosa que también habrá, pero no me limitaré tan sólo a la parte bonita de la naturaleza humana, ninguno de mis personajes es perfecto, van a tener sus pro y contras como todo el mundo.

Y aquí diré ¡No esperen un enamoramiento rápido de James y Nix! Como ven tienen una relación compleja, obviamente la atracción ya está, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos contaré como fue que se conocieron y porque hay tanta reticencia el uno con el otro. Tienen que confiar y la confianza no es algo que se genere de un día para otro. Pero ya entenderán si continúan siguiendo mi historia.

¡Que disfruten el capitulo!

Saludos, Invisible.

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Capitulo 6: Interrogatorio**

_27 de octubre del 2022_

_ No veía nada, el humo y la nieve cubrían todo lo que abarcaba la vista; escuchaba quejidos y gritos que venían de todas partes, cada vez más fuertes y claros. Estaba asustada, la adrenalina corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza su varita preparándose para cuando su próximo enemigo viniera. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué enemigo? ¿Por qué alguien querría dañarla? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

_ Comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, con los pies hundiéndose en la fangosa nieve y tratando de disipar la humareda cada vez más densa, estaba en medio de una batalla, comprendió cuando pudo descifrar lo que decían aquellos gritos, casi podía vislumbrar los brillantes rayos de luz de los hechizos ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_ De pronto la tierra vibró bajo sus pies con el ruido de una gran masa cayendo del cielo y que acalló todo a su alrededor, con asombro observó a un enorme dragón negro aterrizar frente a ella, sus bastas alas se inclinaron apoyando en el suelo unas afiladísimas garras, y su cabeza se agitó con un poderoso rugido. Entonces la miró, sus ojos rasgados eran rojos como los brasas ardientes de una chimenea y brillaban con infinita inteligencia._

_¡Sube! – estupefacta miró al dueño de aquella voz_

_El dragón tenía un jinete, un chico, su cabello rubio ligeramente largo estaba sucio al igual que su rostro en el que destacaban un par de ojos azul eléctrico que miraban alrededor agudamente; llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, en los cuales la sangre y el polvo se mezclaban._

_¡Sube! – exclamó extendiéndole la mano, clavando sus ojos en ella - ¡Vamos! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo!_

_Una ráfaga de fuego surgió de la boca del dragón cuando ella comenzó a subir, no podía creer lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, sintió la textura rugosa de las escamas y el calor que desprendían. _

_¡Vamos! – apremió el jinete - ¡No llegaremos!_

_¡Llegaremos! – exclamó ella involuntariamente sujetándose de la cintura del chico cuando el dragón batió sus alas _

_Al elevarse lo primero que sintió fue el viento frió azotando su rostro, y cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, el miedo atenazó su garganta como si la estuviesen estrangulando. Las paredes del castillo humeaban encendidas por el fuego del dragón, el humo negro subía hasta el cielo donde un centenar de cuervos volaban en círculos. En tierra, los rayos de luz de los hechizos iban en todas direcciones, pero no hacían nada para detener a los miles de inferís que destruían todo a su paso. _

_En la distancia pudo verlos, un chico y una chica luchando espalda con espalda como si fuesen uno, los hechizos salían de sus varitas más brillantes de lo que jamás había visto, pero no era suficiente, los inferís los rodeaban y el poder de la pareja no podría contra todos ellos. Los muertos estaban ganando._

Despertó.

**1.- **

Lilly Potter mordió la punta de su pluma mientras miraba al profesor Binns hablar. Aunque al 99,9% del alumnado del colegio le parecía que Historia de la Magia era una cátedra bastante tediosa, a la hija menor del niño-que-vivió le fascinaba, tantos datos, tantas escenas de vidas de otras personas que vivieron hace décadas o siglos atrás. La historia era así, y punto, ningún movimiento de varita podría cambiar lo que ya sucedió.

Cuando terminó la hora Lilly suspiró y su primo Hugo la miró negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras bostezaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario, cosa bastante rara en él

¿Qué? – inquirió la pelirroja

Sólo pensaba en que James no ha comentado que piensa hacer para su cumpleaños

No creo que haga nada – Lilly miró por encima de su hombro, sin notarlo respiró más tranquila – está lo del baile de Halloween, el cual me sorprende que no hayan cancelado teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con esas niñas

Los pasillos del castillo estaban abarrotados de estudiantes que caminaban en todas direcciones, eran las 10:00 AM y la mayoría se dirigía a su segunda clase. Lilly y Hugo en cambio se abrieron paso a empujones hasta que pudieron llegar a las escaleras y bajar para salir a los jardines.

¿Las viste? – preguntó el castaño

No, estaba en la sala común cuando sucedió – dijo. Hugo asintió desviando sus ojos hacia algo a sus espaldas, sonrió

¡Hola Max! – saludó al mismo tiempo que Lilly sentía unos brazos fuertes rodearla de la cintura, por obra y gracia de Merlín pudo evitar el escalofrió

¡Hola cariño! – murmuró en su oído – Hugo – respondió sonriéndole a su primo

Te esperare en el árbol junto al lago – dijo él

Está bien – asintió la pelirroja. Cuando Hugo se alejó, Lilly se giró para ver el rostro del chico que era su novio desde hacía casi cinco meses.

Max Redwine era alto, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder besar sus labios, tenía los ojos oscuros, de una tonalidad casi índigo y el cabello tan negro como el carbón, suave y ondulado. En su túnica destacaba el escudo de Ravenclaw, casa de la cual estaba muy orgulloso.

Te dije que no me gusta verte con él – susurró contra sus labios

Si, lo siento – respondió la pelirroja – es la costumbre

No quiero verte con Hugo cariño – dijo, y para dar énfasis apretó un poco más su cintura con los brazos. Lilly bajo la mirada

Me lo quitare de encima, encontrare la manera

Eso espero, sabes lo que pasa cuando no cumples con lo que quedamos – Lilly asintió – no cenaste conmigo anoche – añadió cambiando de tema y sorprendiéndola

No baje a cenar – murmuró – estaba indispuesta

Max no respondió y Lilly tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar sus ojos chocolates hacía los de él, la miraba fijamente

Supongo que algo del almuerzo me cayó mal - se apresuró a decir – pasé la tarde con dolor de estómago

¿Pero estás bien? – inquirió el pelinegro

Si

Te quiero esta noche junto a mí

Ahí estaré

Muy bien – dijo Max y sonrió, su sonrisa perfecta que en principio fue la que maravilló a Lilly – voy a clases, nos vemos entonces

Nos vemos – asintió la pelirroja besándolo – que te vaya bien

Max no respondió, ya corría hacía el castillo. Lilly se quedo mirándolo hasta que su silueta desapareció y soltó el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo ¿_Cómo es que estaba en esa situación_? Lo quería, lo quería demasiado, pero a la vez le temía ¿Era posible sentir dos sentimientos tan contradictorios?

Se dirigió hacia el árbol donde la esperaba Hugo, pero se detuvo abruptamente, unos chicos de tercero la miraron extrañados, pero ella no se fijó. Max no quería verla con Hugo y en la parte interna de sus brazos aún tenía las marcas de la última vez que no hizo lo que él quería. Se giró y corrió hacía el castillo, las lagrimas ardieron en el borde de sus ojos, pero no las derramó. No lloraría, no otra vez.

**2\. **

Nix Malfoy aún podía ver los cuerpos temblorosos de Aida y Niobe si cerraba los ojos. Ella misma había ayudado al Profesor LongBotton a llevarlas hasta la enfermería y se había quedado allí hasta que la señorita Clare aseguró que estarían bien.

Durante toda la mañana trató de apartarlas de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo, así como también la inquietante sombra negra que las niñas aseguran fue la que les hizo daño. Con un escalofrió recordó el terror que sintió al mirar hacia arriba y encontrar esa cosa. No estaba muy segura de que creer, pero Nix pudo escuchar como la señorita Clare le decía al profesor LongBotton que la Slytherin y Hufflempuff sin duda habían sido víctimas de una especie de cruciatus, y eso era suficiente para saber que lo que sea que se atrevió a hacerle algo así a unas niñas no era bueno.

¿Nix? – al escuchar su nombre la morena dio un respingo, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Héctor Miles se sentó a su lado.

¡Hola! – exclamó un poco más entusiasta de lo estrictamente necesario, Héctor soltó una risita

¿Te pasa algo? – inquirió ladeando ligeramente el rostro, sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos. Nix negó sonriendo

Sólo pensaba – dijo - ¿Qué tal tu semana?

Muy bien – respondió mirando como la Profesora Sproud entraba al invernadero con un enorme cubo de abono que un chico de Gryffindor se apresuró a ayudarla a llevar

Me alegro – murmuró Nix sin saber muy bien que decir. Héctor volvió a mirarla con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios. Nix fue inevitablemente consciente de lo atractivo que era el chico, con sus ojos francos, cabello rubio y piel de porcelana

¿Todavía iras conmigo al baile o ya te arrepentiste? – preguntó

Oh, estuve a punto de arrepentirme, créeme – murmuró Nix – sin embargo, aún puedes esperarme en el hall, allí estaré

¡Excelente!

La siguiente hora la pasaron sin intercambiar casi ninguna palabra, a menos que fuera relacionada con las enredaderas punzantes que tenían que podar y sembrar para que germinaran. Nix estaba molesta con ése trabajo, pero se recordó, con bastante frecuencia, que era necesario este EXTASIS si quería ser medimago, y lo quería, así que lo hizo metódicamente hasta que la Profesora Sproud anunció que la clase había terminado.

¿De qué color te vas a vestir? – preguntó Héctor subiendo junto a ella la empinada colina que separaba el castillo de los invernaderos

¿Por qué? – el chico se sonrojó furiosamente y Nix por puro instinto le apartó cariñosamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente

Le escribí a mi madre que te invité al baile – dijo avergonzado – ella insiste que tengo que combinar mi disfraz con el tuyo

Nix soltó una carcajada.

Ni que estuviéramos en los '50

¡Eso le escribí yo! – Héctor se encogió de hombros – pero siempre termino haciendo lo que dice mi madre cuando tiene el ceño fruncido

¿Cómo sabes que frunció el ceño? – la Slytherin simplemente no podía evitar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios, fue por eso que aceptó la invitación del chico, porque cuando estaba con él se sentía a gusto, cómoda como pocas veces, y como igual tenía que ir al dichoso baile ¿Por qué no con el Gryffindor que la hacía sentir así?

Lo sé, es mi madre, la conozco

Bueno, no sé el color del disfraz, lo escogió mi madre, quien por cierto se llevaría bien con la tuya aparentemente – dijo – tiene que llegarme el sábado, pero sé que es el ángel de la noche

¿Cómo el de la leyenda?

Nix asintió.

Era mi historia favorita de niña ¿También es conocida entre los muggles?

No – Héctor rió – James me la contó en primer año, también es su historia favorita

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció, pero el Gryffindor no lo notó.

¿Y cómo se combina algo así? – preguntó confundido

No lo sé – respondió Nix tratando de que sus pensamientos no se desviaran hacia el primogénito de los Potter y fallando miserablemente en el intento, recordando con intenso placer como se había sentido entre sus brazos la noche anterior – en la historia se habla del Hombre de la Luna, pero no menciona como es él

Supongo que me las arreglaré – dijo Héctor. Aún faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a las puertas del castillo, aun así Nix pudo distinguir la cabellera de Lucy Weasley, una melena naranja muy diferente a la del resto de su familia - ¿Obligaciones de premio anual? – inquirió su compañero

Espero que no – suspiró la chica

Suerte – murmuró él

¡Hola Lu!

**2.**

Lucy Weasley casi no durmió en toda la noche. El baile que la Directora Mcgonagall les había encargado hacer para Halloween le consumió gran parte de su tiempo y energías, todos los preparativos estaban listos, pero faltaban algunos detalles, por eso había estado en el segundo piso la noche anterior, pues en una de las aulas tenía todas las decoraciones del Gran Comedor.

Al terminar de supervisar que todas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones se detuvo en uno de los grandes ventanales para despejar su mente mientras veía los hermosos jardines del colegio. No se sorprendió al ver una pareja fuertemente abrazada, era de noche y todos estaban cenando, nada nuevo que aprovechasen para _hacer sus cosas. _La impresión vino cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, algo en su mente la obligó a mirar otra vez, y reconoció la camiseta blanca de _Ed Sheeran_ que su primo llevaba cuando la abordó en la sala común.

Frunció el ceño. Todo Hogwarts sabía que James y Mila habían terminado, además reconocería la corta cabellera pelirroja de la Hufflempuff, por el contrario está chica tenía una larga y oscura melena que ondeaba al viento. Las luces amortiguadas del castillo iluminaban tenuemente los jardines, aun así Lucy pudo distinguir con total desconcierto, y una sensación sobrecogedora en el estómago, que la chica que abrazaba James como si su vida dependiese de ello era Nix Malfoy.

Era una imagen que Lucy podía ver claramente frente a sus ojos mientras esperaba que su amiga saliera de Herbología. No es que fuera a decirle algo ni mucho menos, tenía curiosidad, mucha, pero sea lo que sea que estaba pasando entre los dos era problema de ellos. Sin embargo, no se podía explicar la admiración y el miedo que se revolvían en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la escena.

¡Hola Lu! – con un respingo notó que la morena estaba frente a ella. Héctor Miles se despidió con un simple movimiento de su mano y se alejó. Lucy pestañeó algo aturdida, hasta que por fin dio con el motivo de su confusión

Tienes el cabello suelto – dijo, Nix frunció el ceño y se acarició el cabello

¿Ah? Debe de haberse caído la coleta – se encogió de hombros – no lo había notado

Lucy sonrió.

Te queda

No – murmuró la chica recogiéndoselo en un moño desprolijo sobre la cabeza

¿Qué tal la clase? – inquirió la pelinaranja sólo para cambiar el tema, sabía muy bien lo incomoda que Nix se ponía cuando se trataba de su aspecto

Asquerosa – dijo entrando al castillo, los pasillos estaban desiertos y Lucy imaginó que todos estaban almorzando – es la única de mis EXTASIS que realmente no me gusta

No puede ser tan malo

Enredaderas punzantes

Oh

Si – dijo – pero bueno, todo sea por la futura medimago Malfoy – Nix rió con ironía, pero no añadió nada y por varios minutos permanecieron en silencio.

Nix y Lucy se la habían llevado bien desde que compartieron vagón en su primer viaje al colegio, los años las unieron poco a poco, además de los cargos que sus buenas notas y comportamiento les otorgaron, prefectas y premios anuales, notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, desde libros, comida y música hasta los más raros fetiches como pan relleno con banana y queso. Así que se habían vuelto bastante unidas, aparte de sus primas, Nix Malfoy era la única chica que podía decir sin duda que era amiga de Lucy, y no de la hija del más importante miembro del Wizengamont.

Los preparativos están listos – comentó la Gryffindor – ahora hay que esperar hasta que nos den permiso para montarlo todo

Nix asintió.

Vi los decorados esta mañana, son preciosos – Nix subió las escaleras y Lucy supo enseguida hacía donde estaban yendo. La biblioteca, el único lugar donde puedes estar seguro que encontraras a la princesa de Slytherin – puedes contar con la música, mi padre se encargó, debe estar llegando este mismo fin de semana, me escribió que lo enviaría antes para que lo probáramos pues la magia en el castillo es mucho más intensa y debemos estar seguras de que no interfiera con los equipos

Perfecto – Lucy pensó que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, no habría otra, por lo menos no pronto – ahora que mencionas equipos, ayer hable con James – la pelinaranja notó enseguida el cambio drástico en la postura de Nix – mencionó que aún no tienen los horarios de entrenamientos

Ya se los hice llegar – dijo la morena bajando su tono de voz al entrar a la desierta biblioteca, el Sr Bran, un enigmático hombre discapacitado que enseguida giró su silla de ruedas al sentirlas entrar, asintió saludándolas. Las chicas respondieron de la misma manera y tomaron asiento entre las estanterías de transformaciones avanzadas y encantamientos protectores – se los envíe con Lorcan, no era necesario que nos reuniéramos pues el equipo de Gryffindor fue el último en apartar el estadio – añadió Nix, su ojos oscuros se perdieron en las estanterías y Lucy supo que estaba a punto de perderla, la Slytherin tenía la capacidad de abandonarse tanto dentro de su mente que dejaba de prestar atención a la realidad, y Lucy podría pasar horas hablándole y Nix no se enteraría de nada

Mis tíos están en el colegio

Nix pestañeó y la miró.

¿Tus tíos?

Si, en realidad por eso fue que te esperé – dijo – mi tío Ron y mi tío Harry vinieron al colegio por lo que pasó anoche con esas niñas

Niobe y Aida, así se llaman

Lucy asintió.

El profesor LongBotton les comentó que te mostraste bastante preocupada por ellas y quieren hablar contigo

¿Por qué? – inquirió Nix irguiendo su cuerpo y mentón hasta que Lucy sólo pudo ver a la orgullosa descendiente de una noble familia de magos, el escudo que su amiga colocaba frente a ella cada vez que se sentía amenazada - ¿Acaso creen que yo lo hice?

¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó - ¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Quieren hacerte unas preguntas, aparentemente tú y James eran los únicos lo suficientemente cerca como para detallar lo que las niñas y el Profesor LongBotton describen, necesitan el mayor número de detalles posible

¿Por qué no me buscaron enseguida? – preguntó la morena con suspicacia, Lucy pensó con pena que los Slytherin llevaban un estigma demasiado pesado, y eso los hacía desconfiar de cualquier cosa, sobre todo si venía de aquellos que los habían discriminado tanto. Por eso James estaba tan sorprendido de que ella y Nix fueran amigas, nadie lo veía con buenos ojos

McGonagall les dijo que estabas en clase, estábamos saliendo de Runas cuando fueron por él

¿Lo están interrogando?

Lucy asintió.

Supongo, la verdad el tío Harry no se veía nada contento. James, pobre, ni siquiera sabe a qué va, no estaba en el aula cuando a Frank y a mí nos abordaron

Ya bueno, me hubieses dicho antes

¿Para qué? Ellos dijeron que te buscarían, se me ocurrió hacerte el comentario para que no te tomaran desprevenida

**3.**

¿Por qué será que siempre hay un Potter cerca cuando pasa algo en este castillo? – inquirió burlón Ronald Weasley, la directora McGonagall sonrió

Me he preguntado eso generación tras generación

Harry Potter miró a la anciana mujer con una disculpa brillando en sus ojos verdes. James los observaba en silencio, parado en la puerta de la oficina, el profesor LongBotton tras él carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Papá – saludó dándole un abrazo al hombre que no veía desde que se despidió de él en el andén 9 ¾ hace casi dos meses – tío – añadió abrazando al pelirrojo que también era su padrino. Los dos adultos lo miraron con cariño, pero James no pudo evitar los nervios que sentía, estaba aterrorizado de la oscuridad en los bordes de su visión

¿Cómo estás cachorro? – inquirió Harry palmeándole la espalda suavemente

¡Excelente! Ya sabes – James sonrió de lado, una expresión relajada dibujada en cada uno de sus rasgos, nadie que lo viera adivinaría como en realidad se sentía – libros, clases, redacciones… disfrutó de la vida

McGonagall rodó los ojos.

¿Cómo está mamá? – añadió, su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica

Preocupada

¿Por qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido - Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Siéntate James – Neville señaló una silla frente al escritorio de la directora

¡No he hecho ninguna travesura! – exclamó tomando asiento, McGonagall lo miró fijamente con sus ojos de gato

Lo sabemos Señor Potter – dijo – queremos que nos hable de lo que pasó anoche

El color desapareció del rostro del chico, por un segundo recordó la sensación del cuerpo de Nix Malfoy aferrándose al suyo, lo increíblemente indestructible que se sintió en ese momento, inmediatamente después el calor de sus manos unidas mientras veían los cuerpos temblorosos de unas niñas en el suelo, su propio terror cuando miró hacia arriba.

_¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!_

James sacudió la cabeza, intentando en vano despejar su mente.

Neville nos comentó que estabas muy cerca de todo – Harry se sentó inclinándose hacia su hijo - ¿Por qué?

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir la verdad.

Venía de los jardines

Con la hija mayor de Draco Malfoy – acotó Ron. James lo miró con una brusquedad que ninguno en la oficina se esperaba ni le conocía

Se llama Nix – dijo. Él mismo se sorprendió de lo profunda y baja que sonó su voz, no le había gustado nada el tono que uso su tío para referirse a ella.

Harry enarcó las cejas decidiendo ir directo al punto.

¿Qué fue lo que viste James? – inquirió.

_Lo que veo todos los días, _pensó, pero jamás le diría eso a su padre, a él menos que nadie. No era un santo, lo había visto haciendo cosas que en otra circunstancia nunca hubiese creído si se lo dijeran, su padre luchó en una guerra e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para ganarla, era el mejor hombre que conocía, no se merecía más sufrimiento, que era sin duda lo que le generaría si se llegara a enterar del estigma de James.

_Tengo que hablar con ella… ¡De chica a chica!_

Primero escuché los gritos de las niñas – respondió mirándolo fijamente – corrimos hacía el castillo y estaban en el suelo, temblando y mal heridas. Hacía frío, mucho frío – aunque en realidad eso lo sintió fue cuando Nix se separó de él – estábamos justo debajo, era como una nube negra que se movía, desprendía un olor a muerte, producía terror sólo mirarla

¿Cómo sabes cómo huele la muerte? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, James se removió incomodo y Ronald Weasley con preocupación tomó nota de eso

¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos aquel conejo muerto de camino a casa de tía Luna? Olía así, pero mucho, mucho más fuerte

Yo no sentí ningún olor – murmuró Neville y James lo miró alarmado _¿Acaso él lo sintió porque estaban dentro de su mente? ¿Ya estaba tan acostumbrado que incluso así lo sentía? _– pero si el miedo, ni siquiera cuando… ustedes me entienden

James también lo entendía, lo había visto más de una vez recibiendo el castigo de los Carrow, colándose en esta misma oficina, matando _Nagini, _el horcrux de Lord Voldemort.

¿Ya la chica Malfoy saldría de clase? – preguntó Ron con el mismo tono que uso antes sólo para mirar la reacción de su sobrino, y no lo defraudó, los ojos castaños de James lo miraron con una molestia a penas contenida.

Ronald Weasley nunca se consideró así mismo un gran auror, en su mente siempre le faltaba algo, y eso a la larga lo motivó a dejar su cargo. Su esposa y sus amigos tenían más fe en él, y se los agradecía. Se alegró cuando Harry lo llamó, sólo lo llamaba para casos realmente importantes, y cuando vio que Neville se les unía en el Ministerio supo que no era nada bueno. El mundo mágico sabía que mientras fueron equipo, fueron formidables y el hecho de que Harry los uniera otra vez no auguraba buenas noticias. Su instinto comenzó a inquietarse con la historia de Neville, ahora brillaba en luces rojas.

¿Para qué quieren a Nix? Yo ya les he contado lo que pasó

Sí, pero es un testigo hijo

La mayoría en el castillo lo vio

La mayoría no estaba bajo esa cosa, ni tampoco pasó la noche en la enfermería ayudando a la Señorita Clare – dijo Neville caminando hacia la puerta

¿Sabes dónde puede estar? – inquirió Harry

Todo el mundo conoce la rutina de la Señorita Malfoy – respondió McGonagall – está en la biblioteca

Una chica predecible – murmuró Ron, James se colocó de pie bruscamente

¡Ya bájale dos a tu desprecio tío! – exclamó

¿Qué te pasa Sirius? – preguntó Harry.

Él también había notado el cambio en el humor de su hijo cada vez que se mencionaba a la chica. Sabía muy bien quien era la niña, siguió de cerca el proceso de adopción porque le pareció extraño que los Malfoy hicieran algo así, luego fue frecuente verla cuando Albus fue seleccionado a Slytherin y no pudo escoger otro mejor amigo que no fuera Scorpius Malfoy, incluso vio una foto en _Corazón de Bruja _pues se involucraba con su madre en causas sociales. La chica era una belleza alta y morena, pero hasta donde Harry sabía James acababa de salir de una relación y era muy apático a todo lo que tuviera que ver con las amistades de Albus, aunque su actitud de _estoy-a-punto-de-romperte-la-cara-tío _lo estaba confundiendo.

Nada – gruñó James, caminó hasta la pared y apoyó la espalda mirando el suelo con una expresión hosca, era primera vez en la vida que Harry veía a su hijo de ése modo

¡Nada! ¡Un cuerno! – exclamó Ron en un susurro, sólo para que Harry oyera. _El niño-que-vivió_ asintió y miró a la Directora McGonagall

Lo siento profesora

¿Por qué? Es lo más entretenido que he visto en días y un motivo de reflexión para este fin de semana

¡Oh! Me alegro – murmuró James

Harry y Ron lo miraron con las cejas enarcadas, pero no añadieron nada, en ése momento la puerta se abrió.

Buenas tardes – dijo la adolescente. Todos la miraron, sólo McGonagall respondió

Buenas tardes Señorita Malfoy, tome asiento por favor – Nix así lo hizo

James en la distancia notó que ella no había notado su presencia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño desprolijo el cual acentuaba sus facciones, estaba tensa, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Harry Potter se sentó al lado de ella, Ronald Weasley caminaba alrededor y Neville Longbotton se mantuvo parado cerca de la puerta observando todo. James cayó en la cuenta de que esa era su forma de actuar, que no había estado ni estaba con su padre y sus tíos, sino con los aurores, esos a los que él mismo quería emular.

Queremos que nos hable de lo que pasó anoche – añadió la directora.

Nix asintió.

Estaba en los jardines… con su hijo James – dijo mirando a Harry

¿Haciendo qué? – preguntó Ron. Un sonrojo furioso subió a las mejillas de la chica, escandalosamente visible a pesar de su piel ligeramente oscura. James quiso matar a su tío, pero a la vez sintió cierto regocijo

Tío – advirtió. El pelirrojo lo miró con la diversión bailando en sus ojos azules, en cambio la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y lo miró sorprendida

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Lo mismo que tú – respondió

James, ya basta – dijo Harry cansado de la actitud de su hijo

Señorita Malfoy, ignore a Potter y continúe - intervino Neville

Bueno estábamos en los jardines y escuchamos los gritos, corrimos hacia el castillo y cuando llegamos al hall encontramos a Niobe y Aida temblando de miedo y dolor en el suelo, ahora que lo pienso primero sentí el olor, putrefacto y dulzón – James reprimió una exclamación de asombro _¿Así que ella también lo había sentido?_ \- estaba mirando a las niñas, pero mire hacia arriba

Nix se estremeció y James sin pensarlo avanzó hasta colocar una mano en su hombro. Nadie hizo ningún comentario y James lo agradeció.

¿Qué forma tenía? – preguntó Harry

¿Forma? No tenía forma, era como un polvo, una nube, que se movía incesantemente y me miraba

¿Te qué?

Tenía ojos Señor Potter, rasgados como los de una serpiente y rojos como la sangre.

Fue el turno de Harry Potter de estremecerse.


	6. Capítulo 5 Paseo a Hogsmade

**La Revolución de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 5: Paseo a Hogsmade**

_de Octubre de 2022_

James lo vio al sentarse. Al principio fue borroso, se pasó la mano por los ojos para despejar los últimos rastros del sueño y así el traje fue muy claro para él. Un perfecto smoking absolutamente negro colgando en el dosel de la cama de Héctor. Frunció el ceño

¿De qué se disfrazará Héctor? ¿Jackie Chang? - inquirió

Del hombre de la Luna – dijo Jax desperezándose, bostezó mirándolo con media sonrisa – se le ocurrió combinar su disfraz con el de Malfoy.

La somnolencia de James se fue de repente.

¿Con el de quién? – preguntó

Debes ser el único que no lo sabe – dijo Frank saliendo del baño, tomó una camiseta que estaba sobre su baúl, la miró un momento y se encogió de hombros colocándosela – Héctor irá al baile con Nix

Ella le dijo que se disfrazará del Ángel de la Noche – comentó Jax ajeno a la constricción de estómago que sentía James en ese momento.

¿Cuándo pasó eso? – preguntó apenas conteniendo el tono airado, comenzaba a estar verdaderamente molesto _¿Cómo es que no sabía algo así?_

Hará una semana más o menos – respondió Jax – es un maldito suertudo

_Nix es una chica hermosa, _las palabras que Frank le dijo días atrás rebotaron en su cabeza.

¿Dónde está Héctor? – cuestionó James. Frank lo miró inquiridoramente pero decidió ignorarlo.

Supongo que ya bajó – Jax miró por la ventana, el vidrio empañado auguraba el frío que estaría haciendo fuera – quedó con Malfoy para ir al pueblo

No sabía que Héctor estuviera interesando en Nix – comentó Frank – no es que sean una pareja convencional

James se sorprendió al notar sus puños cerrados, fue consciente de la impotencia sin explicación que crecía dentro de su pecho y sabia identificarla muy bien. Se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto que hiciera la Slytherin y la respuesta que su propia mente le dio lo enfureció. El recuerdo de su cálido cuerpo aferrado a él, la indiscutible paz que sintió hace dos días se desvanecía de sus manos. Ella ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada desde el momento en que salieron de la oficina de McGonagall y volvieron a ser los dos extraños que siempre habían sido.

Según él, le gusta que ella no parece darse cuenta de lo hermosa que es – dijo Jax

James se puso de pie bruscamente, caminó hasta detenerse frente a Jax que lo miraba alarmado

Ella sabe lo hermosa que es – espetó James con el rostro hirviendo – y si Héctor cree lo contrario es un imbécil

¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Frank interponiéndose - Cálmate

Estoy calmado – gruñó James - estoy de maravilla

**1.**

La mañana era nublada. Una lluvia otoñal había caído durante toda la noche y el camino que llevaba al pueblo estaba húmedo y ligeramente fangoso. Nix miró el cielo turbio y gris que aún amenazaba con más lluvia y sonrió, siempre le había encantado este tipo de clima y por eso el invierno era su época favorita del año, aunque para eso aún faltaban un par de meses.

La bufanda de Slytherin rodeaba su cuello, su cabello oculto por un gorro blanco, no hacía tanto frío como para tener un abrigo pero llevaba una chaqueta gris que la mantenía lo suficientemente caliente. Héctor caminaba a su lado, abrigado con una chaqueta marrón y una bufanda naranja, el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Sólo era un poco más alto que ella y su cercanía la tranquilizaba en cierta manera. Un poco más adelante Elaiza no dejaba de girar el rostro para mirarlos.

Discúlpala – dijo – es primera vez que no voy con el grupo

Me preocupa más tu hermano – Héctor saludó a Elaiza agitando la mano, la chica se sonrojó, pero le devolvió el saludo, Nix rió

¿Scorpius?

¿Tienes otro? Me había hecho a la idea que sólo lidiaría con un hermano sobre protector

Scorpius no es sobre protector

Créeme, también le hago creer eso a mi hermana

¿Tienes una hermana? – Nix lo miró notando que en realidad no sabía nada de Héctor Miles más allá de que era Gryffindor, hijo de muggles y hacía el EXTASIS de Herbología

Si, se llama Carol – Héctor sonrió, un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla izquierda – es dos años mayor que yo, estudia arquitectura y se volvió loca cuando por fin pude hacer magia con la varita frente a ella.

Nix sonrió con él.

No puedo imaginar lo que sintió – dijo - ¿Qué quiere decir eso de arquitectura? – inquirió

¡Oh! Cierto, pues diseñan casas, edificios, se encargan de que sean estéticos y funcionales, algo así

No entiendo – la morena inclinó el rostro confundida, muchas veces había estado en el Londres muggle, le gustaba la ropa y la música, incluso había adaptado varios aparatos para poder usarlos con magia, le parecían fascinantes. Ahora averiguaría a qué se dedicaban de adultos, nunca había pensado en eso

Míralo de esta forma – sugirió Héctor – cuando haces un hechizo para expandir una carpa, por fuera se ve como cualquier otra, pero por dentro tienes que imaginar que tamaño quieres que tenga para poder hacerlo. Allí te conviertes en una arquitecta, con tu mente hiciste un diseño rápido de lo que quieres, la diferencia radica en que mi hermana no lo hace con la mente ,ella lo plasma en un papel para que otras personas construyan lo que ella diseñó

Fascinante – Nix se imaginó a una chica inclinada sobre un pergamino dibujando cada detalle de una casa, poco práctico, pero muchas cosas muggles lo eran

Héctor enarcó una ceja.

¿Tú crees?

¡Claro! A veces pienso que en comparación con los muggles, los magos somos unos flojos – Nix rió

Me gusta estar contigo – dijo él, tan de repente que la risa de Nix se atascó en su garganta - ¡Wau! Eso no es bueno

¡No! – la chica sintió el calor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa del rubio no pudo ser más grande – también me gusta estar contigo

Héctor le abrazó los hombros acercándola más a él, Nix a su vez le rodeó la cintura casi por inercia. Loran más adelante se ahogó con su propia saliva, pero Nix en lo único que se fijó fue en el hermoso tono azul eléctrico de los ojos de Héctor Miles.

**2\. **

¡Mierda! – exclamó Albus. Todos en la mesa lo miraron

¿Qué? – inquirió Elaiza

¡Me clavé una puta astilla en el dedo!

Tanto escándalo por eso – bufó Scorpius - ¡Se hombre Potter!

¡Vete bien a la mierda, Malfoy! – gruño el pelinegro chupando su dedo índice.

Miró alrededor, todos sonreían excepto Héctor que los veía sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pareciendo fuera de lugar entre el grupo de Slytherin, Albus casi lo compadeció recordando cómo se sintió la primera vez que se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, aunque esto era diferente, Albus no había elegido ser un Slytherin, en cambio Héctor decidió estar allí. Se metió en el nido porque quiso. Puede que fuera hijo de muggles, pero tenía los años suficientes en Hogwarts para saber cómo funcionaban las cosas _¿En qué estaba pensando éste chico?_

Es su forma de llevarse bien – le explicó Nix golpeando su hombro con el del Gryffindor juguetonamente. Albus enarcó las cejas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elaiza _¿Qué demonios? _Le articuló, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros

Quiero otra cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Lorcan colocándose de pie - ¿Alguien más?

Yo – Nix sonrió – por favor

Lo que quieras preciosa

Se apareara con el enemigo – murmuró Loran en el oído de Scorpius, Albus lo escuchó y miró en dirección a la pareja, pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos hablando

¡Cierra la boca! – Scorpius arrugó la nariz – es una imagen mental que no me interesa tener

Se ven bien juntos – dijo Elaiza lo suficientemente alto como para que Nix y Héctor la escucharan, la morena se ruborizó

Me alegro porque si todo sale como quiero nos veras mucho así – el Gryffindor sonrió

Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo – Nix inclinó el rostro, Loran bufó

Sólo lee señales

Recoge las migajas de pan que dejas en el bosque - añadió Scorpius

¿Conoces el cuento de Hanzel y Gretel? – preguntó Héctor

_Y ya se metió a Scorpius en el bolsillo, _pensó Albus.

¡Claro! – exclamó el rubio rodando los ojos - ¿Quién no lo conoce?

Pues, la gran mayoría por aquí – dijo Héctor – eres hijo de magos, por lo que sé no suelen conocer cosas muggles

Conozco mucha literatura muggle – Scorpius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Nix se removió incomoda – me gusta la música y hay unas cosas que llaman hamburguesas que son lo mejor

Héctor rió.

¿Has ido a McDonald's?

La puerta de las tres escobas se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla, llamando la atención del grupo. Albus observó a su hermano que entraba en compañía de Frank y Lucy. Su prima se dirigió hacia ellos, pero los otros dos caminaron hasta la barra. Notó que su hermano en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la mesa. Albus frunció el ceño.

¡Nix! – exclamó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa – ¡Funcionan perfectamente! ¡Tu padre es el mejor!

Esa declaración atrajo las miradas de muchos, más de uno con desaprobación, pero Lucy envuelta en una alegría infantil no lo notó

¡Lo sé! – respondió la morena riendo - ¿Cuándo hiciste la prueba?

Hace un rato – Lucy se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Nix con total naturalidad saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa. Después de años era normal verla con los Slytherin aunque en lo particular a Albus le seguía pareciendo un poco extraño

Albus estaba consciente del fenómeno que constituían Lorcan y él en la casa de las serpientes. Hijos de héroes de guerra rodeados de hijos de mortifagos y cuando el mundo mágico se enteró hubo sentimientos encontrados y reportajes completos sobre ellos en _El Profeta. _Lo que a Albus le parecía un completo despilfarro de tinta ¿A quién podría importarle la vida de un par de niños? Con el tiempo las aguas se fueron calmando y nadie más los molestó.

Hogwarts era otra cosa. Las tensiones entre ambas casas eran palpables aunque nadie hiciera nada abiertamente en contra. Sin embargo, Gryffindor y Slytherin no compartían clases y los alumnos solo se mezclaban durante el sexto y séptimo año según las asignaturas que eligieran para sus EXTASIS. En el campo de quidditch se desquitaban frustraciones.

Lo único fuera de lugar en esa rivalidad silenciosa durante los últimos seis años habían sido Lucy y Nix. Una Gryffindor y una Slytherin abiertamente amigas, y ahora por supuesto Héctor Miles. El rubio sonreía mientras conversaba con Nix y Lucy tan ajeno o ignorando los pensamientos contradictorios que su presencia en la mesa de los Slytherin provocaba en el local.

Albus sintió un tirón del cuello, una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que jadeó en busca de aire. Miró alrededor aturdido, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad. Buscó en la barra, su hermano no estaba allí, sólo Frank que miraba hacía la puerta luciendo confundido.

Ya vuelvo – murmuró antes de colocarse de pie y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Sólo un par de ojos cafés siguió sus pasos. También había visto a James salir, su rostro ensombrecido y pálido. Nix Malfoy se sintió mareada, y una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza la hizo estremecer

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Héctor

Sí, es sólo un dolor de cabeza – Nix sonrió – iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco

Sufre de migraña desde hace un par de años – escuchó que le explicaba Lucy a Héctor mientras se alejaba.

**3.**

_¿Sabes a quien miras mientras desayunas, almuerzas y cenas? ¿Sabes a quien observas en clases y buscas en los jardines? ¡Aunque estuviera sentada a tu lado lo hacías!_

El viento frío le pegó en la cara al salir del local. Las palabras de Mila rebotaban en su mente mientras la sonrisa que Nix le dirigía a Héctor Miles lo atormentaba. Una parte de él quería volver a Las Tres Escobas y arrancarle los dientes a Héctor de un puñetazo _¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Por qué lo enfurecía tanto verlo hablando con Nix como él nunca podría hacerlo? _Sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí y controlar esa ira irracional que estaba sintiendo, lo devastaba verla sonriéndole al rubito como nunca la había visto con nadie más.

_¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter!_

James respiró profundamente, no podía dejarse arrastrar por ellas, podía verlas en el borde de su visión, las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, altas y oscuras, figuras sin contornos que se acercaban cada vez mas

_Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor_

¿A quién escuchas? – preguntó bruscamente su hermano llegando a su lado. No por primera vez James maldijo el poder del collar que los vinculaba.

Albus sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y tomándolo del brazo lo obligó a caminar más rápido. La mente de James se estaba perdiendo, ya no podía hacer nada para contenerlas, las sombras densas y viscosas ya habían llenado su mente. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era alejarse del pueblo.

Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo

Ya casi James – murmuró Albus – sólo un poco más

_Disfrutar con ello_

La imagen de una mujer pálida, de ojos negros y enloquecidos, con una maraña de rizos desordenados estalló en su mente.

_¡Cruccio!_

James se perdió.

¡Mierda! – exclamó Albus cuando el cuerpo de su hermano se desvaneció, con dificultad lo sostuvo hasta apoyarlo en la pared de una de las casas más alejadas del pueblo. James temblaba incontrolablemente

¡_Yo mate a Sirius Black!__ – _cantó James quedadamente. Albus sintió un escalofrío – _traidor a la sangre, ese hijo de puta manchó nuestro árbol familiar, él, su hermano y la imbécil de mi hermana_– los ojos de James se abrieron, pero ya no eran sus ojos, estaban completamente negros, una oscuridad sórdida los había invadido y Albus no sabía que hacer

¡James! – Albus brincó sorprendido por la exclamación, miró aterrorizado como Nix corría hacia ellos, la preocupación pintada en sus rasgos - ¿Qué le pasó? – inquirió acunando el rostro de James con sus manos - ¡Albus! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Sólo la voz de James respondió. Albus se estremeció.

_¡Yo lo mate, yo lo mate!__ – _cantaba una y otra vez.

El miedo paralizó a Nix_. _Sus ojos cafés estaban desorbitados mirando los de James, pero no se alejó.

¡James! – sollozó Nix, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, perlas brillantes a la luz tormentosa del día - ¿Qué le pasa Albus?

No le salían las palabras. Miraba a su hermano. Estaba asustado como nunca en su vida, el miedo ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que sintió al descubrir el secreto de James. Esta vez era diferente a cualquier lapsus anterior porque la voz de James era sádica, la de un asesino que disfrutaba matando. Albus lo había entendido y sabía que Nix también, este no era su hermano, James no estaba aquí

_¡Frank y Alice se fueron a pasear, y entonces, al manicomio fueron a parar!__ – _rió, rió tan fuerte que Albus estuvo seguro que alguien tuvo que haberlo escuchado, una risa aguda, maniaca.

¡Ya basta! – gritó Nix abrazando al castaño, atrayendo su rostro contra su pecho, lo aferraba con fuerza como si con eso pudiera apartar a James de la oscuridad que comenzaba a consumirlo. James se estremecía con violencia, pero Nix no lo soltó - ¡Fuera! ¡No eres él!

_¡No!__ – _exclamó James con esa voz extraña y maniaca, pero Albus notó como sus manos comenzaban también a aferrarse a Nix - _¡Lo está disfrutando mierdecilla! ¡Eso es lo que os da miedo a los dos! ¡Tú estás tan loca como yo primita! ¡Regulus te ocultó bien, pero eres tan Black como yo! ¿Creen que la asesina soy yo? ¡Fíjense en ustedes coños de mierda!_

¡Sal de mi cabeza! – gruñó la voz de James, se aferraba a Nix que lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Albus tomó el dije de su collar susurrando el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez en una oración silenciosa para que regresara - ¡No somos como tú! ¡Ninguno!

_¿No? __– _dijo cambiando de nuevo a ese tono que Albus no quería volver a escuchar jamás en su vida – _eso ya lo veremos_

El cuerpo de James quedo lívido de repente, tan quieto que parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Albus lo observaba sin moverse, acuclillado junto a su hermano y Nix, su corazón palpitando en sus cienes. Bellatrix Lestrange les había hablado, esto no había sido un eco del pasado, ella había estado allí, dentro de James.

Una brisa fría y con aroma a lluvia los envolvió en un abrazo frio y perturbador, el silencio en cambio fue un amigo querido en ese momento. Albus y Nix se miraron fijamente, ella abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de James, sus ropas manchadas de tierra húmeda

No sé cuánto tiempo estará así – dijo Albus con un suspiro, tratando de que su voz no temblara por el miedo atroz que aún lo embargaba.

Nix frunció el ceño.

No es primera vez que pasa – sentenció, sus ojos se habían dilatado y eran oscuros de una manera bienvenida, llenos de furia y miedo a partes iguales

Es primera vez que sucede así

No me moveré de aquí – afirmó Nix acariciando lentamente el cabello de James, sin dejar de mirar a Albus – me necesita – y ella misma lució confundida por esa declaración

Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que pasa

¿Y tú sí? – inquirió con molestia - ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

Albus no respondió. La miró recordando la última vez que James estuvo así, los dibujos que había descubierto y su sospecha de la causa del rompimiento de James y Mila. La aparición de Héctor había desplazado esa sospecha, pero ahora mirándolos volvía como una certeza.

Creo que es mejor que hables con él de eso

Lo hare – murmuró – está sufriendo – añadió Nix

Lo sé – Albus se pasó las manos por el rostro derrotado – pero prefiere sufrir solo

¿Albus? – dijo James, su voz temblorosa fue el único aviso, de pronto James comenzó a llorar, se hizo un ovillo contra el cuerpo de Nix aferrándose a ella – casi gana Albus – balbuceó entre sollozos – casi gana

¿Qué? – murmuró. El terror atenazó su garganta con una mano rugosa y fría

Las sombras Al, ya no solo están fuera, están en mi cabeza y están ganando

¿Qué están ganando? – inquirió Nix tomando el rostro de James entre sus manos con una intensidad impropia de ella. Su hermano jadeó sorprendido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica. Ambos se estremecieron.

Mi alma - susurró – mi alma Nix

**4.**

Lucy arqueó la ceja mientras veía salir a Nix.

Desde hace días había observado atentamente a su amiga, si algo se le daba bien a Lucy Weasley era leer a las personas, pero no había encontrado allí más de lo que ya sabía desde hacía años.

Recordaba bien su primer viaje al colegio, las horas que marcaron su tiempo en Hogwarts, allí habían sido por última vez ellos mismos. James un niño despreocupado y juguetón que no conocía el pesó de su apellido y no pensaba en las decenas de consecuencias de sus decisiones. Frank tímido y tierno sin la máscara de arrogancia que había creado con el tiempo para soportar el eterno escrutinio. Nix una niña que había sonreído y conversado fácilmente todo el camino, pero que se había encerrado en una burbuja de hermetismo e introspección para escapar de las palabras que la seguían a donde sea. Y ella misma, Lucy, que había aprendido con ensayo y error a identificar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas y así ahorrarse en su vida a personas que sólo estaban con ella por interés.

En ese viaje habían sido amigos, ese viaje cambio todo. Aunque parecía que ella era la única que lo había notado, por unos años dudo de su propia intuición, pero después de los que vio desde la ventana ya no tenía dudas, y la presencia carismática de Héctor Miles en la vida de su amiga sólo era un obstáculo para el camino que James y Nix habían iniciado hace siete años, aunque ellos mismos estaban negados a verlo, Lucy si podía, lo había visto siempre.

¿Crees que debo buscarla? – preguntó Héctor mirando hacia la puerta

No, no es buena idea presionarla, ella volverá cuando esté lista – dijo Lucy regresando su mirada al chico rubio sentado a su lado, no era realmente una mentira, Nix nunca había reaccionado bien a la presión, pero también sabía que para llegar al corazón de su amiga tendría que persistir, y siempre que pudiera Lucy limitaría sus esfuerzos

¿Estás segura? – inquirió él y por primera vez Lucy lo observó, no solo el físico de uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, sino eso que ardía en los ojos imposiblemente azules de Héctor Miles

Lucy jadeó ante la fuerza que desprendía el brillo de aquellos ojos, una fuerza abrumadora que pondría de rodillas a cualquiera que osara desafiarlo. Una llama ardiente y cegadora. Un contrario y un igual. Un equilibrio.

Lucy Weasley por primera vez en muchos años quiso llorar.


End file.
